¿Un café?
by Andrew07
Summary: ¿Cómo puede una simple apuesta entre amigas crear el comienzo de algo mágico y a la vez su propia destrucción?
1. Chapter 1

Que puedo decir, cuando salí de casa sabía que algo iba a suceder, no se si era bueno o malo pero esos latidos fuertes y la opresión en mi pecho me decían que no sería un día normal.

**Capítulo 1**

Tokio - Shinjuku

** Giovedi Caffè**

Domingo 9:05 am

\- _Cariño, me das esos dos donuts de azúcar y un café por favor_ \- pedía sonriente a Ettore mi desayuno mientras buscaba dinero entre mis bolsillos-

\- ¡_Que sean dos!_\- Coño, has madrugado!- _el mío para llevar_-

\- _buenos días Midori, veo que por fin has utilizado mi regalo de navidad_\- que cara trae_…- ¿Estás bien?-_

-_Pues no_\- reposó todo su peso en mi espalda y su cabeza en mi hombro- _me he dejado las llaves dentro de casa y ahora no tengo como entrar- _

_-¿No le distes una copia a tu madre?- _

_-¿Mi madre? -_ gruñó _\- mira…no me la nombres -_ y ahora que pasó.

_-¿Que pasa con tu mamá? ¿También las ha perdido?-_ sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

_\- La que se ha perdido es ella, no se donde coño está, la llevo llamando desde hace dos horas!_

_-Reinas, aquí tenéis vuestros ca… ¡AY!-_ Ettore _\- Pero que caras traer chocho*! Anoche ligaste ¿eh?-_

Midori no dijo nada simplemente se despegó de mi espalda y le arrebató su café de las manos para dirigirse a la salida.

_-Y a esta que mosca le ha picado-_ Eso mismo quisiera saber.

_-Natsuki…-_ mi nombre fue lo único que pronunció Midori desde la puerta del café, automáticamente le lancé mis llaves de mi casa y le advertí.

_-Ve directo a mi habitación. Mai está en casa-_ sonrió maliciosamente_\- ¡No la provoques! –_advertí nuevamente.

_-solo quiero dormir-_ ¿dormir? Le faltó decir comer, ducharse y robarme la calderilla que dejo en mis cajones. Me despedí de ella con un pequeño movimiento de mano y me fui a sentar a una mesa que estaba cerca de la gran ventana y así comenzar mi desayuno mientras veía pasar a la gente a través del cristal escuchando lo viejos éxitos que trasmitía la radio local.

_\- Bueno ¿me vas a contar? –_ Ettore no deberías atender a los clientes en vez de estar cotilleando.

_\- Pues nada… lo mismo de siempre supongo.-_

_-por la cara que trae me atrevo a jurar que ha vuelto a pelear con su novia-_

_-…-_

_-No sé como Shu la aguanta- _dijo mientras se levantó a coger su taza de café y comenzar nuestra mañana despotricando de la gente.

_-¿Shu?, cariño, Shu y Midori lo dejaron hace ya tiempo- _despeiné su cabello levemente _\- creo que esta así por Kai -_

_-¿Kai?... Kai la tetona?-_ vaya, ahora el viejo de la mesa de alado estará pendiente de la conversación.

_\- Sí, se ha mudado por aquí cerca y creo que la ha visto- _para no verla, se ha mudado a dos calle de aquí _-Sabes lo mucho que sufrió por aquella chica.-_

_\- Se lo merece por zorra-_

_-¡Ettore!-_ te estas pasando

_-¿Qué?-_ gesto sobreactuado de ofendido _– Siempre está "jugando" con cualquier chica que se le atraviesa-_

_-lo sé, pero es nuestra amiga-_

_-¿Amigo yo? De esa perra mala… JAMÁS!_

Ettore aparte de ser mi casero, es mi mejor amigo. De raíces italianas emigró con su familia a Japón cuando apenas era un niño. Amable y divertido se ha preocupado de mi desde que le conozco, es muy amigo de mis amigas pero nunca se ha llevado bien con Midori, por más que he intentado que mis dos mejores amigos se lleven bien, siempre están a regañadientes, no se tragan el uno al otro y no entiendo porque, ya que tienen mucho en común, tanto que se me hace imposible entender esta rivalidad que mantienen. De espíritu libres, amantes del peligro, a ambos les gusta la comida Tailandesa, leer novelas de misterio y el paintball!.. Joder, aún recuerdo cuando se picaron y me mantuvieron más de 3 horas en ese maldito campo de batalla soportando esas balas de pintura, que desde mi punto de vista dolían como si fueran de verdad. Juraría que son hermanos ya que se parecen físicamente, son altos, de ojos verdes con ciertos rasgos nórdicos, solo porque la conozco a ella desde los 12 años les haría la prueba de ADN para salir de dudas. Pero a diferencia de Midori, Ettore mantiene una relación estable con su novio de toda la vida, creo que ese es el motivo de envidia de estos dos. El uno desea lo que el otro tiene. Libertad y estabilidad. Vivimos en la planta superior al café que se compone de 2 viviendas. En una vivo yo y dos compañeras más con cual comparto piso y gastos, en la otra vive Este y su novio Norkoreano Min-chel.

Quise protestar pero una voz cálida nos interrumpió.

_-Buenos días-_ una sonriente figura recién duchada nos alegraba la vista con su presencia.

_-Hola Mai-_ una de mis compañeras de piso_\- ven siéntate con nosotros_\- la invité rodándome un poco para que se pueda sentar a mi lado.

_\- ¿Natsuki? Pensaba que estabas durmiendo-_

_-No, es la perra de Midori que viene a incordiar como cada fin de…-_

_-Ettore te estas pasando-_ ¿es que no puedo desayunarme mis donuts tranquila?

_-lo suponía-_ rio esta mientras se sentaba a mi lado- _se podía escuchar los ronquidos desde mi habitación-_ Tu también Mai…

_-No descansas ni los domingos eh?- _intenté cambiar el tema, que eso que pongan a parir a mi mejor amiga me estaba hartando_\- ¿Cuántos kilómetros corriste hoy?-_ pilló mi indirecta.

_-ehh… 3… pero sólo por ser fin de semana-_ miró a Ettore_\- Me pones un cappuccino y dos magdalenas por favor-_ este se levantó rápidamente para cumplir con el pedido y así no perderse la conversación.

_\- ¿Y tú? –_ yo qué _– ¿Trabajas hoy?-_

_-¡Que va!, solo que me levanté con ganas de comerme un donuts y sabes que estos desaparecen a la velocidad de un chasquido-_ mentí

_\- No será que no te dejó dormir la "amiga" de Nao-_ no hay como mentirle a esta mujer.

_-Tú también las escuchaste –_ dije mientras terminaba de devorar mi desayuno, no pude evitar chuparme la azúcar que se quedó pegada en mis dedos.

_-Para no escucharlas, esta vez se trajo a una muy gritona-_ Ja! _– Aunque creo que lo hacían apropósito-_ estranguló una pobre servilleta.

_\- lo sé, por eso antes de que se vaya a trabajar hablé con ella _– no iba a defender algo que no se puede.

_\- ¿Le echaste una bronca no?-_ la verdad es que le pregunté que le estaba haciendo a esa pobre chica para que chillara de esa manera_\- dime que lo hiciste.-_

_-Por supuesto que sí- _la chica era virgen_\- y a la próxima se va de casa-_ esto último fue mentira pero intenté ser contundente para que se lo creyera.

_\- No sé por que lo hace, pero siempre tiene que llamar la atención- _

_-Es la primera vez que vive sola desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres, esta haciendo lo que estos nunca le dejaron-_ vivir la vida como cualquier adolecente.

_\- pues lo siento por ella pero no son maneras-_

_\- tiene 20 años- _es la más joven de las tres.

_\- pues se comporta como una niña de 5-_ gran verdad.

_-seguro que tú a su edad eras igual –_ he oído que te llamaban pokebola en la universidad, te lanzaban al suelo y te abrías.

_\- hablas como si eso fuera hace mucho tiempo, apenas tengo 27 años-_ ¿te parece 7 años un periodo de tiempo corto?_ \- yo a su edad trabajaba, estudiaba y cuidaba de mi hermano-_ mentirosa

_\- vale, vale ya te he dicho que habl…-_

_-¡¿Natsuki me ayudas?!-_ gritaba Ettore detrás de la barra, por discutir con mi compañera de piso no me di cuenta que la cafetería se había llenado y Ettore estaba saturado.-

_-Voooy-_ mejor, así salgo de esta discusión sin sentido-

_ -Tranquila-_ Mai se levantó-_ ya voy yo, tu termina de desayunar-_ pues me quedaba media taza de café.

Seguí disfrutando de mi dulce cafeína, ahora tibio, mientras escuchaba una canción que me traía viejos recuerdos de muchos años atrás, pero había algo que me molestaba, pues sentía como un grupo de cuatro chicas, que estaban sentadas en una mesa del fondo no dejaba de mirarme. Intenté ignorarlas pero una de ellas vino hasta mi mesa.

_-Hola…-_ ¡Qué guapa!-

_\- Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –_ pregunté. Llevaba la chaqueta que quería comprarme hace dos semanas… carísima, por cierto.

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-_ pero si ya te estas sentando no se a que viene la pregunta-

_-eehh… claro-_ que más podía decir _\- por favor-_ señalé el asiento que ya ocupaba-

_\- Te parecerá extraño que venga así de repente-_ ¿vas a venderme algo_?- pero no pude resistirme, eres muy guapa ¿sabes? -_ genial, es de las mías. Solo me dediqué a esbozar una sonrisa y agradecer el piropo_.- Me llamo Shizuru-_ ¿de Kioto?

_-Natsuki-_ Asentí levemente para saludarla ya que no pensaba levantarme y menos por una desconocida.

_-Sí, escuché como te llamaba el chico de la barra- _iba a hablar pero me interrumpió _– ¿te apetece otro café?- _no pude negarme, me intrigaba sus intenciones. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo que para cuando me di cuenta había pasado casi dos horas.

_-¡Qué tarde es!-_ joder he quedado con Min-chel para comprarle un regalo a Ettore por su cumpleaños_\- me tengo que ir-_ sino me matará -

_-¿Te apetece que tengamos otra cita?-_ ¡QUÉ! ¡ Esto era una cita!

_-¿Cita?-_ creo que me ruboricé-

_\- Claro,-_ sonrió al ver mi rostro_\- Me gustas mucho Natsuki-_ acarició mi mano con dos de sus dedos_\- me gustaría seguir viéndote-_ me guiñó un ojo y me mostró esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tiene.

_\- Claro, cuando quieras-_ su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_-¿Mañana?-_ joder que directa.

_-Pues hasta mañana-_ seguidamente intercambiamos los números de teléfono y nos despedimos con dos besos en las mejillas para su sorpresa, mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla su sensual y chispeante fragancia que desprendía de su cuello me transportó, por unas milésimas de segundo, a imaginarme a ella y yo haciendo el amor en mi cama.

-¿Estás bien?- joder, no me interrumpas cuando estoy soñando contigo

_\- eeeh, sí perdona-_ pude notar que sus manos estaban en mi cintura_\- sólo estaba recordando lo que tenía que comprar-_ las retiré con delicadeza_\- mañana te llamo.-_

_-Hasta mañana- _

Salí rápidamente del café, escuché como me llamaba Ettore pero tenía prisas e hice caso omiso de sus chillidos. Mientras caminaba al lugar donde quedé con Min-chel, no dejaba de pensar en Shizuru, y estoy más que segura que las corazonadas de esta mañana eran por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que estar enamorado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona, te hace realizar las cosas más inesperadas, pero es un estado en el que por más que quieras escapar, no puedes y te engancha como la droga.

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras caminaba al lugar donde había quedado con Min-chel no dejaba de pensar en la chica de la cafetería, en Shizuru. Sonreía como una idiota con sólo recordar su bello rostro.

_-Natsuki, al fin, pensaba que no vendrías-_ ¿ya he llegado?

-¡_Hola! Perdona pero no me di cuenta de la hora, ¿nos vamos?- _

_-¡Vámonos!- _como siempre este bruto tiraba de mí en dirección a las tiendas. Cada vez que sonríe sus ojos se cierran por completo, algo que siempre me ha causado mucha gracia. Este hombre de un metro ochenta y cinco y que ronda los 90 kilos de pura masa muscular, es el novio de mi mejor amigo. Fue a Estados Unidos huyendo de su padre, pues cuando se enteró de su homosexualidad le dio una paliza casi mortal. Desesperado, a sus 20 años y con ayuda de su novio de aquel entonces pudo entrar en territorio estadounidense con la condición de que cuando se establecieran, se casarían y adoptarían un niño para formar una "puta familia feliz", pero con lo que no contó este chico, es que Norteamérica fuese un país tan liberal, con bellos y musculosos hombres hambrientos de sexo que le dan a todo sin importar su raza o condición, haciendo que mi amigo norcoreano olvidara su "pequeña promesa" y viviera su vida tal cual la soñó. Según este achinado de pelo negro lo que más le costó fue aprender el idioma. Dos años después de llegar de corea del Norte, se convirtió en entrenador personal, trabajando en un famoso gimnasio de la zona céntrica de Nueva York. Fue una noche de copas por la ciudad donde conoció a Ettore, quiso llevarlo al cuarto oscuro para…"mantener una conversación más intima", lo que no contó es que este italiano de metro setenta y ocho sería un hueso duro de roer. Pudo pasar de él, pudo olvidarlo y encontrar a otro con quien desahogarse, pero su orgullo de macho dominante provocó que se encaprichara con este y no aceptar un no como respuesta. Estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche ya que el rubio regresaba a Japón por la mañana… el resto de la historia nunca me la contaron pero lo que sí sé es que Min-chel un año después vino a Tokio a visitarlo, al siguiente unas 2 veces más y no fue hasta el tercer año que llegó y se quedó para siempre, de eso ya 8 años. A sus 33 y junto con Ettore de 30, es la pareja más estable que conozco en esta puta ciudad y para seros sincera, forman la pareja perfecta, sin embargo lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que Min-chel es el pasivo de esta relación y sea el rubio paliducho de Ettore quien cabalga a este enorme saco de músculos. Señores ¡Las apariencias engañan!

_-¿Crees que le gustará estos pantalones?-_ creo que te matará si los compras.

_-No lo sé, a mí no me gusta-_ mejor vámonos a casa que estoy empezando a cansarme, pues llevamos más de dos horas viendo tiendas y nada que te decides_\- Y si… pasas de comprarle ropa y os vais de viaje?- _

_\- ¿De viaje?, no quiero gastarme mucho dinero- ¡_pues te jodes!

_-Hombre, tampoco te digo que te lo lleves a recorrer el mundo, no sé, podrías iros al campo o a un onsen, conozco un sitio muy discreto donde hay un lago precioso-_ así podéis follar al aire libre que sé que os encanta.

_\- ¿Tú crees que le gustará la idea del viaje?-_ más que esos pantalones de leopardo, sí seguro.

_-Claro que sí, es más, él mismo me dijo que estaba aburrido de estar aquí, una escapadita romántica es lo mejor para salir de la rutina.-_

Pude convencerlo y regresamos a casa, le di la dirección online del sitio para que pudiera reservar. Yo regresé a mi casa y nada más entrar vi a Midori junto a Nao jugando la Play Station y a Mai con un montón de hojas en la mesa del comedor, seguramente estará trabajando. Típico en ella. Le acaricié levemente la espalda mientras iba donde estaban las chicas divirtiéndose con la dichosa maquinita sentándome en el posa brazo del sofá.

_-¿Has dormido bien?_\- Tiré del pelo de Midori hacia atrás para poder besar su frente.

_-De maravilla, Gracias cielo-_ enterraba una de sus manos en mi cabello tirando hacia abajo y robándome un beso.

_-Enserio chicas, ¿por qué no salís juntas?, si hacéis muy buena pareja-_ ambas reímos

_-Porque Natsuki no quiere, no sabes cuantas veces se lo he pedido.-_ respondía a una Nao que no apartaba la mirada del televisor.

_-No es que no quiera, pero tendría que compartirte con todas las lesbianas del país.-_

_-No se puede tener todo en la vida cielo-_ una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas que se debatían en un ridículo videojuego de combate. Me levanté en dirección a la cocina mientras me iba quitando la chaqueta.

_-voy a preparar la comida-_ porque dudo que os vayáis _–¿que queréis de comer?-_ hoy estoy de buen humor.

_-¡Hamburguesas!-_ eso engorda Nao, siguiente!

_-Pues a mí me apetece un arroz con marisco de las que tú haces-_ mmm… no tengo suficiente marisco, ni ganas, Lo siento Midori, ¡Siguiente!.

_-A mí una ensalada templada-_ eres tan predecible Mai.

_\- Voy hacer Yakisoba que estos fideos están a punto de caducar- _dije mientras sacaba los fideos de la despensa y comprobaba la fecha de los envoltorios,pude escuchar las quejas de la gente pero no entendí ni una _\- Y de postre helado de vainilla con frutos del bosque-_ que si los calientas en el microondas sueltan el jugo de estos, echándolos por encima del helado te queda un sabor agridulce, para chuparse los dedos. Aún escuchaba las quejas de las amantes de los videojuegos_ -Y Midori fregará los platos- _solté mirándola fijamente para que se callasen de una vez. Y funcionó.

_-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?- _Mai

_-No te preocupes, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo.-_

_-no interrumpes nada, ya he terminado, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-_ esto último sobraba ¿sabes?

_-Está bien, ¿por qué no vas poniendo la mesa?- _

_-Sí, déjamelo a mí-_

Mai Tokiha, ese es el nombre de esta mujer. Deportista y amante del orden, viene de una familia adinerada. Todas las tardes venía a la hora de comer a la cafetería antes de volver a su trabajo que está en un edificio de la zona. Así la conocí. Vive conmigo desde hace dos años, y por más que me estrujo la cabeza no sé porque aún sigue aquí, malviviendo en una habitación de cuatro metros cuadrados. Tiene un buen trabajo y un elevado sueldo. Terminó la carrera de derecho hace un año y colabora en el bufete de su padre y tío. Una tarde de tantas, mientras compartíamos sofá y manta se lo pregunté. "¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no viajas y te comes el mundo?", la susodicha solo se acomodó y utilizó mis piernas como almohada, soltando lo siguiente "Porque te he cogido cariño Natsuki y siento que este es mi lugar". No le insistí más, desde entonces se volvió mi confidente, le he contado cosas que ni a Midori se las he dicho, su aire de persona responsable y madura me da esa confianza para hablar de temas serios y de tomar decisiones importantes. Aunque no lo demuestre quiere mucho a Nao y si no fuera porque Mai es heterosexual, aconsejaría a Nao para que se dieran una oportunidad, aunque no funcionaría ni en mis mejores sueños.

_-Por cierto Nat, ¿quién era esa chica con la que hablabas en el café?-_ se refiere a Shizuru.

_-mmm, ni idea… se puso a coquetear conmigo-_

_-¿Enserio?-_ abrió la nevera y sacó dos botellines de cerveza ofreciéndome uno.

_-Sí, creía que me iba a vender algo pero no, simplemente quería hablar.-_

_-¿hablar, de qué?- _

_-Cosas…- _me encogí de hombros levemente mientras me bebía la cerveza. Mai me quedó mirando fijamente dándome a entender que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba _–cosas nuestras- _dije finalmente, no pensaba darle más explicaciones.

_-Ya veo-_ Sonrió - _Y... a ti... ¿a ti te gusta?-_

_-Pues no lo sé-_ reí, que no sé a qué viene la pregunta_\- es muy simpática y hemos quedado mañana para tomar un café-_

_-Ahh… ¿de verdad?-_ se terminó su cerveza y dejó los cuencos que acababa de coger en la encimera_\- Perdona voy un segundo al baño- _¿Será que la conoce?

_-Claro, ya sigo yo- _Terminé de hacer yo sola la comida, o bueno, lo que viene siendo echar agua caliente y esperar a que se hagan los fideos. Pero oye, son 5 minutos de mi vida que sacrifico para alimentar a estas… mujeres. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Y también puse la mesa ya que Mai parece haberse ido por la taza del váter. Cuando salió tenía el rostro serio y sin maquillar, seguramente se lavó la cara, aunque no entiendo su cambio de actitud.

_-Todas a comer-_ Dijo Midori en voz alta al verme salir de la cocina con el wok.

_-Yo me voy- _dijo Nao mientras dejaba a un lado el juego y se ponía la chaqueta del trabajo _– Entro en 20 minutos- _no me dio tiempo a decir nada, sólo vi como Midori le daba dinero de mala manera por haber perdido una apuesta y un segundo después se cerraba la puerta.

Nao, Nao Yuuki es la más joven de todas nosotras y la última en incorporarse a este piso. Es la "niña" de la casa, la que aporta frescura y alegría la mayor parte del tiempo. Amante del desorden y de perder el tiempo en tonterías se ha ganado a pulso un lugar en esta familia. Quiere mucho a Mai y me alegra decir que también a Midori. A Nao la conocí en una discoteca. La vi bailando y me enamoró, bueno, en realidad no, simplemente quería llevármela a casa y tirármela y estuve a punto sino hubiese sonado su teléfono, era su papá que la llamaba porque no había vuelto a dormir. Bromeé diciendo si tenía quince años para que su padre este pendiente de ella. Mientras me desvestía me dijo que exactamente tenía dieciséis. En ese momento se terminó la noche para mí, cogí sus cosas y la eché de casa. Estuve a punto de ir a la cárcel por un problema parecido en el pasado y no me la iba a jugar por veinte minutos de placer, intenté que se fuera de la puerta pero era inútil, después de hablar un tiempo de sus problemas en su casa y por las razones por las cual no quería volver la dejé entrar para que durmiera en el sofá y así evitar un escándalo mayor. Después de aquel día no supe nada de ella hasta hace unos nueve meses atrás que coincidimos en el mismo vagón del metro por la noche. Había cambiado físicamente para mejor, con aires de chulería se acercó a mí y me recordó quien era. Dijo que me recordaba muy bien pues era la única en su corta vida que la había rechazado, la ignoré por completo ya que en ese momento sólo me apetecía volver a casa, tomarme una cerveza y fumar algo que me ayudara a olvidar ese día de mierda. Mi arrogancia en vez de alejarla la atrajo más y me ofreció terminar lo que dejamos a medias aquella noche y yo acepté encantada. Para sus diecinueve había estado con el triple de chicas que yo a su edad y después de hablar de la vida, a quien le compro la maría y que ella me la puede conseguir de mayor calidad nos despedimos para nunca más volvernos a ver. Al salir se dio cuenta que alquilaba una habitación y se ofreció ocuparla, le dije que no pero al ofrecerse pagar tres meses por adelantado no tuve ninguna objeción y desde entonces vive con Mai y conmigo. No nos volvimos a acostar y en realidad lo prefiero así, la quiero más como una amiga, como una hermana menor a cual proteger y dar la cara por ella aunque no se lo merezca. Ahora a sus veinte, dejó la universidad y se dedicó a trabajar para una agencia de fotografía como ayudante, creo que ahora tiene un cargo mayor que no recuerdo muy bien de que se trata.

_-Parece que hoy tengo ración doble- _dijo Midori con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Las tres nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa_ -Wow, tiene una pinta exquisita para ser de sobre-_ golpeé su mano con unos palillos al intentar meter los dedos en la comida_.- Por cierto Nat, hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo espero que no te importe-_ Ni hablar.

_-Será una broma ¿no? –_

_-No, no lo es- _me guiñó un ojo_ – ¿me pasas el arroz?_

_-No hay arroz-_ dijo Mai

_-¡¿No has hecho arroz?!-_

_-¡Come!- señalé su cuenco con los palillos –Y no te vas a quedar a dormir, ¡ni de coña!-_ La escuché como me daba escusas patéticas lo cual iba a responder pero las vibraciones de mi móvil hizo que desconectara de la pelea y mi cara cambió al leer el mensaje. _**"Ya quiero que sea mañana ^^ besos. Shizuru"**_ _– Midori…-_ Suspiré_\- has lo que quieras…-_, guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo_-… estás en tu casa-_ sólo me queda que pase el tiempo volando y que vuelva amanecer.

* * *

El tercer capítulo tardará un poco más. Aah y por cierto, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque llueva a cántaros, haga un frío que provoca no salir de la cama y en las noticias semanales de mi horóscopo diga que será mi peor semana del año, sabía que nada ni nadie podía estropear mi cita de las 10.

**Capítulo 3**

Tengo que decir que no pasé una buena noche, entre las patadas de Midori, el viento helado que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana y el pensar en el vestuario correcto para mañana hizo que no pegara ojo y me desvelara. La mujer que dormía a mi lado, se dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Mucho café?_-

\- _No es nada_\- me di la vuelta dándole la espalda –_sigue durmiendo_\- acaricié su brazo con cual me abrazaba

\- _Venga Natsuki_\- se apegó más a mi espalda- _desde cuando tienes secretos conmigo, vamos ¡escúpelo_!-comenzó a restregarse descaradamente.

-_Mañana tengo una cita_\- se enterará de todas maneras.

_-¿Una cita?-_ se incorporó levemente buscando mi rostro - _¿Con quién? ¿La conozco?- _sonrió burlona

-_Espero que no_\- reí, que no me hace gracia saber que ya se la haya tirado- _Se llama Shizuru y la verdad… no la había visto por aquí- _

_-¿Cómo es?- _

_-Pues es amable, divertida, tiene el pelo…-_

_-¿Digo que si está buena?-_ esta buenísima.

_-Si, es muy guapa-_ me puse nerviosa sin motivo alguno.

_\- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?-_ Me giré mirando hacía el techo. Cansada, exhalé profundamente, pues yo misma llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta todo el día.

_-No lo sé,-_me llevé las manos a la cabeza.-_no sé qué me pasa, nunca me había sentido así-_ así de nerviosa quise decir.-

_-¿Es por ella, por esa chica?- No, es por tu madre, ¡idiota!_

_-claro que sí y es ridículo-_ la miré directamente a los ojos. - _¿no crees?-_

Acostada de lado recargando su cabeza en una mano Midori escuchaba mis tonterías mientras acomodaba los mechones de mi pelo que tenía por todo el rostro, dio un profundo suspiro de tristeza y dijo.- _¿el qué? ¿Sentir algo por una mujer que acabas de conocer?-_ Se acomodó en su sitio con las manos detrás de la cabeza -_Llevo toda la vida riéndome de las personas que creen en los flechazos, en el amor a primera vista y mírame ahora, suspirando amor como una fan de Justin Bieber- _

-¿Q_ué hago Midori?-_

_A ti esa chica ¿te gusta?_ – Asentí levemente - _pues sal con ella, ¡diviértete! Y sino funciona por lo menos tendrás el recuerdo de haberte tirado a una tía buena.-_

-_… -_

_-Aaarg!-_ gruñó- _olvídate ya de Jill, esa mujer no volverá Natsuki-_ leyó mis pensamientos. Tiene ese don.

_-Lo sé… es sólo que…- _

_-Que ¿qué?-_

_-No quiero enamorarme de nuevo- _Midori me abrazó y me cubrió completamente con las mantas, diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien, y no sé porque pero cuando estoy con esta mujer me siento segura y hace que todo sea más fácil.

Midori Sugiura, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi primer amor y mi única familia. Conozco a esta demente desde los 12 años. Coincidimos en la escuela secundaria. Éramos las típicas niñatas que pasaban más tiempo en la oficina del director que en las aulas, provocando la vergüenza de nuestros padres y una jodida mala reputación. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, cambiándose el uniforme entre los jardines traseros del colegio y poniéndose su jersey rosa, sus vaqueros rasgados y sus zapatillas de marca, pero lo que más me gustaba era su chulería, tan arrogante y sexy a la vez. Aunque éramos inseparables, no me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por ella hasta cuatro años después. Lo intentamos varias veces pero nunca funcionó y a decir verdad la prefiero más como amiga. Midori comenzó a trabajar a los 15 años con carnets y nombres falsos, tan falsos y ridículos que la mayoría de sus jefes la contrataban sólo por poder llamarla por su supuesto nombre y así burlarse de ella. Con el tiempo empezó a tener varios trabajos. Era ese tipo de chica que no encontraba su lugar ni con una brújula, aunque quién lo encuentra en estos tiempos. Andaba de curro* en curro como una peonza, porque se cansaba, o porque se aburría, o porque encontraba algo mejor, o porque la echaban. Donde no fallaba nunca era en los bares y antros*, ya que, aun siendo un poco torpe como camarera, era rápida y seria. No se entretenía en boberías, ni se emborrachaba gratis, ni tampoco sabía entablar una conversación con nadie. Llegaba, hacía su trabajo y se iba. A final de mes le pagaban en negro: algo menos de unos ciento veinticuatro mil yenes. Una puta mierda. Así qué una noche, Midori esperó a que el bar se vaciara de clientes y guardó en su falso bolso de Nike la recaudación de la caja, y también la recaudación de la otra caja, la de seguridad, la que su jefe de procedencia extranjera creía que la mantenía a salvo detrás de un cuadro horrible de su hija haciendo la comunión. Y una botella de vodka, qué demonios ya que estaba, ¿por qué no?. Cerró la puerta, bajó la persiana de metal y se despidió de algunos borrachos que todavía rondaban la zona. Junto a sus tetas, bien apretaditos, unos tres millones de yenes en moneda extranjera le seguían el ritmo. Aquella madrugada, la madrugada de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños llegó a mí casa y me ofreció hacer realidad nuestro más anhelado sueño, ir de mochilero por Europa. No me lo pensé, ni por un segundo y con todos nuestros ahorros metidos dentro de una lata de conservas, más el plus que consiguió aquella noche, entramos en una página web buscando los billetes más económicos a cualquier parte de Europa que saliera aquella madrugada. ¿Primer destino? ¡Aeropuerto de Bérgamo, MÍLAN! Al llegar ahí pasamos de todo, desde comer como cerdas hasta emborracharnos y comenzar a discutir con estatuas de bronce. Seguro que si entro en YouTube y escribo en el buscador "China loca discutiendo con estatua por milan", aparezco yo y con Midori en el fondo. Los siguientes días dormimos en la calle, teniendo que mendigar para poder comer, ya que no recordábamos en que hostal nos habíamos hospedado y tampoco podíamos comunicarnos con la gente porque no nos entendían, o creían que les íbamos a vender alguna rosa y huían de nosotras, o porque simplemente nuestro aspecto daba mucha grima*. Con el tiempo y gracias a nuestro nefasto inglés escolar conseguimos llegar a la embajada Nipona. Nos ayudaron con algo de información pero el guardia que Midori se ligó nos ayudó mucho más, con algo de ropa, dinero y hasta nos consiguió trabajo, desde entonces fue coser y cantar. Pasado un largo tiempo hicimos buenos amigos y recorrimos más países, éramos como nómadas, sin hogar, sin rumbo pero felices de poder seguir juntas y vivir como queríamos. Cuando llegamos a Paris, dejamos a nuestros amigos seguir su camino y nos instalamos allí. Era el lugar perfecto, la ciudad soñada de mi mejor amiga y para mí no estaba mal. Con el poco dinero que nos quedaba, Midori sé apuntó a una escuela de Arte y aunque no lo crean con unas calificaciones pésimas pero suficientes logró sacarse la carrera de bellas artes. Carrera que no le ha servido de nada ya que siguió trabajando en una discoteca sirviendo bebidas detrás de una barra y sigue haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy. Por mi parte, terminé unos estudios de repostería y comencé a trabajar en un restaurante como ayudante. Una mañana fría de invierno conocí a una bella mujer, su nombre era Jill, entró al local donde trabajaba para desayunar antes de empezar su jornada laboral. Nunca olvidaré lo que ordenó. Un café, un café corto y sin azúcar. Era una mujer alta, de melena oscura, tenaz, fuerte, independiente, exigente, luchadora, dedicada a su trabajo y sobretodo; estaba para comérsela. Con sólo una mirada de esos ojos color amatista, me enamoró y me robó el corazón para siempre.

Ella lo supo en aquel mismo instante, sabía que si ella decía siéntate yo obedecería como un maldito perro faldero. Aprovechándose de eso Jill me tuvo comiendo de su mano durante muchos meses. Me hizo suya, me hizo sentir mujer y por primera vez en toda mi existencia sentí que por fin, después de años viajando había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, y que no era otro que estar en su cama, abrazada a ella sintiéndome protegida y amada. No sabía casi nada sobre ella, sólo que era mitad japonesa mitad alemana, que había nacido al sur de Brandeburgo y que llegó a París porque su trabajo así lo requería. Pero de la misma forma que entró en mi vida desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno. Por mucho tiempo la busqué pero no la encontré. Lo único que me dejó fue una nota de despedida diciendo que su trabajo en Paris había terminado, un beso y un "cuídate", destrozando mi corazón, destrozándolo todo.

Cansada, humillada y jodidamente cabreada decidí que era la hora de que volvamos a casa y así dejar atrás estos cinco años que para mí fueron los más desesperantes, agobiantes, y sobretodo excitantes de mi vida. Al llegar a Tokio, Con 23 años nuestras vidas fue más de lo mismo. Fiesta, sexo, trabajos a tiempo parcial y más fiestas. Una noche de esas conocí a Nao, la muchacha que me enseñó a mirar primero el carnet de identidad de las chicas cuando su edad me parecía dudosa antes de tirármelas.

Los días, semanas e inclusos algunos meses pasaron sin que me diera cuenta llegando a un punto en el que ya todo me aburría, hasta que esa mañana llegó, esa mañana de domingo pro-resaca en el que te prometes que será la última vez, he tenido muchas mañanas de domingo de esas en la que me mentía a mí misma, pero esa era la buena, tenía que cambiar el chip. Y lo hice. Buscando trabajo por la gran capital Tokiota conocí a Ettore ya que su padre me ofreció trabajo en su local al responder la mayoría de sus preguntas en su lengua natal. Que puedo decir, me gané su cariño y un puesto en su local. Dos años y medio después sigo aquí, a mis 26 recién cumplidos puedo decir con orgullo que he vivido mi vida, he marcado mi cuerpo con tinta sin que la mayoría se percaté de ello, he reído hasta no poder más y he llorado hasta la última lagrima de mi ser. He antepuesto mis sueños ante mis obligaciones, ante que personas que amo. ¿Soy una egoísta? Puede que sí, puede que sea algo que he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo o que siempre ha formado parte de mí ser. No lo sé ni mi importa. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya hecho.

_\- ¿A qué hora has quedado con esa chica?-_ preguntaba una Midori que estaba más dormida que despierta.

\- _¡ya casi es la hora!, ¿que tal estoy?- _me di la vuelta para que pueda verme mejor.

-_¡Estas guapísima!_\- ¡pero ni siquiera me estás mirando! Fui hasta ella rebatándole el edredón con cual se cubría. Esta sonrió y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama intentando despertarse.

_\- Natsuki… -_

_-¿Si?- _

_-…-_ me pregunto que me pedirá esta vez.

_\- Venga Midori, que ocurre… ¿necesitas dinero?-_ pregunté resignada.

_-Nada, no es nada_\- sonrió mirando hacia otro lado, lo que significa que lo que me quiere pedir es algo más complicado. Me senté a su lado, y la interrogué con la mirada. Como respuesta esta me abrazó _– No la beses con lengua en tu primera cita- _¿por qué no?

_-No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te ocurre-_ dije mientras la separaba de mí delicadamente -_Es por Kai ¿verdad?_\- bajó la mirada y sonreía mientras una lágrima resbalada por su mejilla. –_No me digas que esa perra… ¿te está molestando?-_

_-…-_

_-joder, se va enterar de quien soy yo-_ me levanté de golpe, pero inmediatamente me volvió a sentar con un rápido tirón.

-_se ha mudado al frente de mi piso_\- acomodó sus manos encima de su cabeza – _quiere volver conmigo-_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!-_ resopló el aire con fuerza. _– No quiero que ni lo pienses Midori-_

_-le he dicho que no…-_ se quedó en silencio unos segundos _– pero vuelve a insistir-_ ahora era yo quien resoplaba con fuerza – _por eso quería pedirte un favor- _con un movimiento de mano indiqué que prosiguiera – _puedo quedarme unos días aquí…-_junté sus manos con las mías y las besé tiernamente.

_-Claro que sí-_

_-Sólo serán unos días, lo prometo-_

-_No necesitas decirme eso-_

-_No quiero que tengas problemas con tus compañeras de piso-_

_-Hey…-_ la atraje hacia mi para que se recostara en mis piernas- _puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras,-_acaricié su cabello _\- es más, quiero que te mudes aquí.-_ sonreí.

_-¡No!-_ e intentó levantarse pero no se lo permití _\- sólo serán unos días-_

-_Sólo bromeaba_\- te quiero pero no tanto. _-pero puedes quedarte hasta que esa furcia se vaya de tu edificio- _

_-No creo que tenga intenciones de irse-_ dijo mientras esquivaba mi mirada.

-_Es una muerta de hambre cariño, no creo que dure más de un mes en ese costoso piso_\- con un suave movimiento hice que me volviera a mirar_.- y no dejaré que te vayas de aquí hasta que eso ocurra-_

_\- ¿Y donde me instalaré?- _

_-En el salón, el sofá es muy cómodo- _

_-¿Estás segura?, sé que tendrás problemas con tus amigas.-_

_-El problema lo tendrás tú sino te comportas_\- reí mientras iba al espejo para mirarme por última vez antes de salir- _y si no les gusta ahí tienen la puerta_\- la miraba a través del cristal guiñándole un ojo.

_-¿Harías eso por mí?-_ preguntó con la chulería con cual me enamoró.

Me acerqué a ella_ -Eso y más-_ la besé en los labios como signo de que decía la verdad. En ese momento entró sin llamar Mai, que se disculpó al ver nuestra pequeña escena de amor.

_-Me preguntaba si vas a desayunar- _

_-Yo no-_ miré a Mai- _pero Midori si ¿verdad?-_ le limpiaba el carmín de los labios por nuestro beso de antes.

_-¿Te quedarás a desayunar?-_ Tokiha la miró con desdén. Esta iba a responder pero la interrumpí.

_-No sólo eso, sino que también se vendrá a vivir con nosotras un tiempo-_ Midori bajó la cabeza esperando las reclamaciones por parte de Mai.

_\- Estás de coña ¿no?-_ se cruzó de brazos.

_-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?-_ la miré seriamente.

_-¿Y dónde dormirá?_\- desviaba su mirada hacia Midori- _¿aquí? ¿Contigo?-_

_-¿Algún problema?-_ me mantuve firme pues sabía lo que se me venía encima.

_-Nat, ¡ya hemos hablado de esto!-_ reclamó enfurecida.

_-déjalo Nat, me iré a mi ca...-_

_-¡Tú te callas!-_ silencié a la mujer que yacía en mi cama- _y tú-_ señalando a Mai_\- No me digas que hacer en mi casa-_ alcé la voz_ y _puede que me haya pasado un poco.

_-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto Natsuki sólo porque ella te lo pide-_ la señaló con el dedo mientras yo me llevaba una mano a los ojos e intentando tranquilizarme.

_\- Todas pagamos lo mismo, todas somos iguales, por favor, colabora un poco- _Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.- _lo está pasando mal, necesita mi apoyo-_ busqué un poco de piedad y darle lástima, un poco, siempre me funciona con Mai.

\- _Si tanto te necesita por qué no vas tú a visitarla a ella_.- Regresé a mirar a Midori, enarqué una ceja y ella respondió con una sonrisa a la pregunta que no formulé-

\- _Es una opción_\- dijo Midori

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces-_

_-Lo haremos esta tarde-_

_-¿Hacer qué?_\- preguntó Mai, siempre le ha molestado nuestra forma peculiar de comunicarnos.

-_Me mudaré con Midori_\- unos días quise decir, que remodelar esta habitación me ha costado lo mío.

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!- _

_-¿Ahora decides por mí?-_ la miré desafiante- _¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Mi madre?!-grité. _Nao salió de su habitación y Ettore entró seguramente por los gritos. Cogí mi chaqueta y fui directamente hacia la puerta, no tenía tiempo para disculpas, llegaba tarde a mi cita.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y entré por la puerta trasera del local, intenté tranquilizarme para que Shizuru no se diera cuenta de mi mal humor pero fue inútil.

-¿_Estas bien?, te ves un poco irritada_\- acariciaba mis mejillas delicadamente.

_-Estoy bien, no es nada._ – dije casi en un susurro_\- ¿nos vamos?- _

_-Claro, ¿no haz desayunado aún verdad? Conozco un sitio genial.-_

_-Aun no, pero espero que la comida sea buena, no como cualquier mierda-_ esto ultimo lo solté sin darme cuenta_\- perdón, quise decir…-_ ella simplemente rio por lo bajo.

_-Te aseguro que te va a encantar-_ me cogió de la mano para salir juntas del café. Alague su vestuario, por su forma de vestir tiendo a pensar que tiene un buen trabajo o es la típica ladrona de tiendas que envuelve las chapas con papel aluminio, aunque prefiero que sea lo primero. Desayunamos tranquilamente en un pequeño local que era algo pijo para mi gusto. Su forma de hablar, de moverse y su sonrisa fue un coctel perfecto para que me quedara embobada con sólo verla. Dimos un paseo corto y después de un tiempo me llevó de regreso a mi casa.

-_Este coche te habrá costado una pasta_\- pues es un mercedes Benz.

-_Bueno, un poco_\- dijo – _me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero tengo que ir a trabajar_\- acarició mi mejilla con un dedo- _podemos quedar por la noche, después de tu jornada_-

-_si, estaría bien_\- nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos. Sonreía mientras se acercaba lentamente, no pude evitarlo y acorté distancia dando paso a nuestro primer beso. No sé cómo describirlo, fue lento, corto y dulce a la vez. Me baje del coche no sin antes decirle donde la esperaría esta noche.

Entré a casa y vi a Mai retirando unos libros de la estantería de la esquina o lo que se suponía que era su rincón de trabajo. Durante un momento se dedicó a observarme, por si hacía o decía algo, al momento salió Nao y Ettore de la habitación de esta.

\- _Siento lo de esta mañana_\- dije mientras dejaba las llaves y la chaqueta en el sofá.

-_Es igual_\- Mai seguía con lo suyo.

\- _No, no es igual_\- me acerqué a detener lo que estaba haciendo- _pero sabes que me molesta mucho como tratáis a Midori. Si por lo menos le dieras una oportunidad…-_

\- _Le hemos dado muchas oportunidades_\- Ettore tu ni siquiera lo has intentado- _pero ella siempre hace lo que le da la gana_\- se cruzó de brazos- _y sinceramente, no quiero que ella vuelva esta casa, lo siento Natsuki, pero es mi última palabra.-_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero que mierda me estás diciendo?! ¡Esta es mi puta casa, Ettore! Tenemos un contrato, ¿¡Lo recuerdas?!- _Me acerqué a él-

_-El contrato se caducó hace dos meses.- _Mai y Nao quisieron intervenir pero fue tarde.

_-¿Me estas echando?-_

_-…-_

-_Muy bien_\- volví a coger mis cosas del sofá –_será como tú quieras_\- ¡portazo!

-_Espera Natsuki no…-_ no escuché lo que me quería decir Ettore y tampoco me importó. Salí en busca de Midori, tenía que hablar con ella. Fui a su departamento y entré con mi copia de la llave, copia que no sabe que existe. Al no encontrarla decidí ir al segundo lugar que iría.

_\- Buenas tardes Yukiko_\- la madre de Midori- _¿esta su hija aquí?_

-_Hola niña… pasa, pasa_\- me invitaba a entrar, olía a alcohol a leguas- _esa ingrata no está y dudo que venga-_ es la una y media y ya esta con la botella.

_-vaya, yo pensaba que estaría aquí, la llevo llamando durante un rato, y en su departamento tampoco está. ¿Sabe donde podría haber ido?_ – caminamos hacia la cocina.

-_esa idiota podría estar en cualquier sitio, ya sabes como es.-_ me invitó a una cerveza-

-_Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.-_ la rechacé _\- otro día- _

_-Vamos, vamos pequeña, siéntate y relájate-_ me la volvió a dar _– hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas_\- ¡pero si vine la semana pasada! _– Es más, te vas a quedar a almorzar_ – dios santo ahora recuerdo porque Midori casi nunca viene a visitarla – _voy a preparar tu plato favorito, Omu-Soba.- _

_\- Ese es el plato favorito de Midori_\- se tambaleó a causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima y por un momento creí que ya besaba el piso- _déjame, ya lo hago yo.-_ me quedé toda la tarde con Yukiko. Es una buena mujer, desde que la conozco siempre ha tenido problema con la bebida. Tuvo a Midori a sus 42 años, como dice su propia hija "fui su última noche tonta". Tiene 2 hijos más. Hikaru y Kaoru, unos buenos chicos. Yukiko volvió a revivir los mejores momentos que pasamos en esta casa hace años atrás, siempre lo hace. Supongo que es lo último que le queda, pues sus hijos se fueron cuando tuvieron oportunidad. A sus 67 años ya se le va un poco la pinza, será por la cantidad de alcohol que bebe, aun así, por la gran paciencia que se me caracteriza estuve con ella todo el día hasta que se quedó dormida. Después de acostarla en su cama me fui de allí para mi segundo trabajo, con el cual me gano un dinerito extra pues eran las 5 y media y sólo me quedaba media hora para entrar a trabajar. Cuando terminé mi jornada fui rápidamente a casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Había quedado con Shizuru a las doce y media en el local donde trabaja Midori y no quería hacerla esperar. Al entrar pude ver a esta en la barra con una clienta.

\- _Nena ponme una copa_\- dijo una de las mujeres de la barra.

\- _Escúchame Sae, ya estas borracha como una cuba y no creo que ningún hombre quiera llevarte a su cama, así que mueve el culo y vete a tu casa._\- Me acerqué para que Midori se percatara de mi presencia. – _¿hola guapa, te pongo algo?-_

_\- Eh, eh, yo te lo pedí primero_\- dijo esta mujer mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Midori solo la regresó a mirar y con eso ya fue suficiente para que la mujer cogiera camino.

_-¿Pero dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes, he ido hasta la casa de tu madre- _

_\- ¿Enserio?, cuanto lo siento. ¿Un chupito?. –_

_-Midori!…-_que no estaba para bromas.

_-Pues donde me dejaste, en tu habitación- _reía mientras se apoyaba en la barra _– y tranquila, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que haga falta.- _

_\- Gracias- _cogí su mano.

-_Siento lo de esta mañana-_

-_tranquila_\- me bebí el chupito de tequila que tenía en la barra y con un gesto le pedí otro.

_\- ¿y que piensas hacer? ¿Alguna idea?-_

_-No, pero improvisaré, se me da bien-_ Lo llevo haciendo toda la vida_\- _Midori iba a decirme algo pero su mirada se quedó clavada en la entrada del bar, seguí su trayectoria y allí estaba ella.

_-Oh, ya está aquí,_ \- alcé la mano para que Shizuru me viera.

_\- ¿esa es la chica de esta mañana?- _

_-Sí, es guapa ¿verdad?-_ sonreí pues me hacía gracia como Midori la miraba.-

_-Se me hace familiar… -_ dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. _– en fin, vete no la hagas esperar, pero estoy segura que yo la he visto antes…-_

_-Que sí, mañana me lo cuentas en la mudanza._\- me bebí el chupito_\- te quiero, ten cuidado al volver a casa ¿vale?_\- no escuché su respuesta por lo alto que estaba la música, sólo enfocaba la cara de Shizuru que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Al dejar a Natsuki en su casa conduje hasta mi trabajo, por el camino una llamada llamó mi atención, al mirar quien era sonreí y la acepté.-

_-¿Qué tal ha ido?_\- dijeron al unísono las tres mujeres que estaban al otro lado del teléfono.

_-ha caído en la trampa- _dije con algo de arrogancia.

.

.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy. Espero subir pronto el otro capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

Curro= Trabajo.

Antro= Local o establecimiento de mal aspecto o reputación.

Grima= dar asco o miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo mejor que me ha podido pasar fue aceptar ese estúpido trato, ¿lo peor?.. No ser capaz de decírselo a tiempo y que se enterara de esa manera.

**Capítulo 4.**

Anoche por primera vez en mi vida me acosté con una mujer, tengo que decir que no lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque hice una apuesta, por ayudar a mí atontada y enamoradiza prima Misao. Tenía a Natsuki en el otro lado de mi cama durmiendo plácidamente, no fue mejor pero sí diferente y tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido.

Una semana antes.

No eran más de las 9 y media de la mañana y Youko, mi secretaria y mi mejor amiga entraba con nuestros cafés y los periódicos bajo el brazo dispuesta a contarme los cotilleos de la oficina y de su vida privada, pero esta mañana era diferente, pues nada más sentarse la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

\- _¡Misao!_\- dije al mirar a la causante de semejante ruido – _¿se puede saber qué haces?-_

-_Shi- Shizuru!_\- dijo rompiendo a llorar. Nos quedamos mirándola sin saber que hacer hasta que reaccionamos segundos después, corrí hacia ella y Youko nos dejó a solas diciendo que le avisara si necesitamos algo, pues ya se conocía los berrinches de mi prima y huyó como pudo.

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_\- sin embargo no recibí respuesta, solo sollozos y más lágrimas, la examiné rápidamente y me di cuenta por las pintas que traía que no había dormido en casa._\- ¿Mal de amores otra vez?-_

_-¡Es una puta!-_ sí, di en el clavo. _\- me dijo que me quería, que yo sería la última, que estaría siempre conmigo.-_

_-¿No has oído muchas veces esa historia?_\- ¿por qué tengo que ser yo su paño de lágrimas?, _\- te he dicho infinidad de veces que te dejes de andar con estúpidas niñatas y te pongas a estudiar - _la intenté levantar.

_-Esta vez era diferente, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando mi momento, fuimos felices ¿y para qué? ¡Me ha tratado peor que a un perro!-_ volvió a llorar.

_-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar y pasar página- _me incorporé pues esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte_ \- con suerte encontraras a otra mu…-_

_-¡NO!-_ gritó mientras se incorporaba _-No se lo voy a perdonar, he venido para que me ayudes a vengarme.-_

_-Te crees que tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-_ me senté en mi silla y comencé a ordenar mi escritorio _-déjate de perder el tiempo en venganzas sin sentidos y vete a casa-_ le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos _-tu padre puede llegar de un momento a otro, ¿qué pasa si te ve de estas formas?-_ aunque creo que ya está acostumbrado.

_-Por favor Shizuru, ¡por favor!- _me cogió de ambas manos y se arrodilló para suplicarme _-eres la única que puede ayudarme-_ gruñí levemente e iba a levantarme, pues este teatro no me gustaba nada pero en ese momento entraron tres arpías entre ellas Youko.

_-Vaya, ¡qué escena más comprometedora!_\- Habló Nina _-siento interrumpir pero necesitamos hablar con tu prima así que largo-_

_-¡No me iré hasta que Shizuru acepte ayudarme!-_ la hice incorporarse y soltarme las manos_\- ¡y no aceptaré un no como respuesta!-_ comenzó a gritar.

_\- ¿Y esta niñita es la heredera de esta empresa?.. -_ comenzó a decir y reírse Nikki _-menudo futuro, no durara ni un año...-_ miró a Nina y chocaron sus palmas en un acto de chulería. Mi insolente prima caminó hacia ellas con la intención de golpearlas pero la detuve a tiempo.

_\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga Shizuru exactamente?-_ habló por fin Youko que miraba con cara de aburrimiento pues al igual que yo, no aguantamos este tipo de escenas.

_\- Quiero que me ayude a vengarme de Midori, que le dé donde más le duele- _para eso contrata a un sicario no a mí _-quiero que enamore a su hermana y le rompa el corazón-_ ¡¿Qué?!

_\- Espera- _dijo Youko mientras se acercaba al escritorio mientras se aguantaba la risa _-¿quieres que ella enamore a la hermana de tu "conquista" para darle una lección a esta?_\- rio _-Niña, estas mal de la cabeza-_ yo tampoco pude evitar reírme.

_\- ¿Y por qué a la hermana? ¿Por qué no a la chica que te lastimó?- _Preguntó una interesada Nina-

_-Porque es muy astuta y se daría cuenta enseguida- _se arregló la chaqueta_ -y sé que su hermana es lo que más quiere en el mundo y le dolería inmensamente si se enterase que por su culpa sufre-_ sino la conociera diría que llevaba semanas planeándolo.

_-Pues suena divertido- _dijo animada Nikki _-¿no creen chicas?-_ ¡Para nada!_-el problema es que Shizuru no es lesbiana como tú-_ verdad _-y dudo mucho que se preste para esto-_ gran verdad. Misao regresó a mirarme y asentí a cada argumento que daba Nikki.

_\- Shizuru no lo haría aunque fuera lesbiana, es demasiado virginal en estas cosas-_ rio Nina mientras se apoyaba en Nikki _-ni aunque le ofrezcas todo el oro del mundo, es demasiado aburrida, no te ofendas-_ me lo soltó con un gesto apaciguador.

_-No voy a caer es vuestro estúpido juego, no lo pienso hacer y punto-_ me senté en mi escritorio, me quité las gafas y acaricié mis ojos con mis dedos en un acto de cansancio _-y no me hagáis perder más mi tiempo–_ les indiqué la salida en señal que la tertulia había finalizado.

_-¡10 mil yenes!–_ Sacó Nikki de su cartera- _te pago 10 mil yenes si te enrollas con ella-_ ¡Ja!

_\- ¡20 mil! -_ dijo Misao cuando me estaba riendo de la oferta de Nikki _-Te doy 20 mil yenes por día!_

_-¿Vosotras estáis sordas o tenéis un problema mental?-_ dije ya un poco cansada.

_\- Escúchame Shizuru-_ se acercó Nina apegándome a ella con un fuerte abrazo

_-Te damos 25 mil yenes por día si aguantas dos semanas con esa chica-_ ¡estáis enfermas!_ -Si aguantas dos semanas juntas te llevarás esa cantidad-_

_-Podrás comprarte ese vestido que viste en Guess-_ oh es verdad y también podría comprarme el... espera, ya me están liando _-¿qué dices?-_ preguntó una interesada Nikki

_\- Y me pagáis 30 mil yens por cada día que pase a partir de las dos semanas- _dije con chulería con la esperanza de que tal vez su mezquinas existencias se vinieran atrás.

_-¡Hecho!-_ se apresuró a estrecharme la mano Misao _-sabía que aceptarías- _no lo hago por ti sino por el dinero _-¡pero tienes que enamorarla!-_

_-Si sii, tu vete preparando el cheque-_ te voy a desplumar.

_-Es demasiado fácil-_ hablo Nina _-este es el trato, tienes que salir con ella, acostaros juntas y enamorarla, pero tienes que aguantar mínimo dos semanas, sino_\- rio malvadamente _-tendrás que reembolsar esa cantidad a nosotras- _¡¿estás loca?!.. Lo dudé por un momento y aún más al ver la cara de Youko que decía que no iba a salir bien, pero mi arrogancia es mayor que mi sentido común y acabé aceptando. ¡No sé porque me dejé liar por estas, ¡ni siquiera sé que hacen aquí!

Nikki, Nina, Youko y yo. Siempre juntas, siempre jodiendo a la gente. Quiero decir que esa etapa de mi vida la dejé hace años pero tengo que reconocer que no consigo salir del todo de ella, y no me preguntéis por qué.

Nina y Nikki Minagi, son hermanas, más conocidas como las gemelas Minagi. Son reconocidas por despilfarrar el dinero de sus padres y su pasión por los coches deportivos. Aunque terminaron la carrera de derecho nunca la han ejercido y no creo que lo hagan.

Youko Sagisawa, la tercera del grupo. La conocí por casualidad por una amiga en común pero al final empatizamos, hace cinco años que la conozco y hace tres que trabajamos codo con codo. Y yo, bueno que puedo decir de mí, Me llamo Shizuru Fujino tengo 29 años, aunque me gradué en periodismo trabajo como directora de relaciones públicas en la empresa de publicidad de mi tío. Y sí, soy la típica enchufada de la familia, pero tienen que reconocer que hago muy bien mi trabajo y en estos tres años que llevo en la empresa no he cometido ningún error aunque por muchos méritos que logre seguiré siendo la enchufada de la empresa. Pero volviendo al tema, me he metido en un lio que no creo que pueda salir, tengo que enamorar a una pobre diabla para vengar a mi prima, es ridículo, sin decir inmoral y vergonzoso, pero hay dinero de por medio y lo necesito ya que por fin, después de años de trabajo duro pude comprarme el loft de mi sueños, bueno, 282 pagos más y será del todo mío y he visto la manera perfecta de adelantar esas mensualidades a costa de mis amigas.

_-Enamorar a una chica, eh? Suena fácil pero me pregunto cómo será ella- _pregunté a Youko quien estaba corrigiendo unos informes en su portátil._\- ¿Cómo crees que será?-_ al no recibir respuesta seguí hablando sola _-será la típica ¿"mujhombre"?, ya sabes, la que se ve a leguas que les gusta las mujeres... lo difícil es reconocer si es una mujer o un hombre-_ reí por lo bajo. _-o la estilo camionera-_

_\- ¿camionera?-_ preguntó sin alzar la vista de la pantalla

_\- la que va con camisas de a cuadros todo el tiempo-_ me miró brevemente para luego seguir escribiendo, por un momento olvidé que ese era su estilo de vestir _-aunque conociendo a Misao sé que les gusta las tipo modernitas… corte de pelo a la moda pero afeminados y de ropa moderna-_

_-pero no se trata de la chica con la que sale tu prima sino de su hermana- _dijo con un tono cansado.

_-me dijo que era "normalita"-_ hice las comillas en el aire. -_las que van siempre de camiseta y pantalones…-_

Youko bajó la pantalla del portátil con fuerza _\- ¿Shizuru, por qué no te dejas de jugar y te dedicas a los asuntos de la empresa?-_ se levantó de su silla muy enojada-

_\- Tienes razón, pero no puedo dejarlo ahora, sino perderé 350 mil yens-_ caminé hacia la ventana _-no me lo puedo permitir y lo sabes-_

_-lo único que sé es que eres una homófoba retorcida que se presta a juegos estúpidos de instituto por dinero-_

_\- …-_

\- _Puede que esa chica sea una "hooligans" o que sea la chica más tonta del mundo, pero sea como sea no se merece esto que vas hacer-_ me giré a verla mientras recogía sus cosas de mi escritorio _-y puede que te arrepientas algún día-_ tenía razón, esto no era propio de mi_ -además, puedes acabar enamorándote de ella-_ me lo dijo tan seriamente que no pude evitar reírme-

_-Es lo único que estoy segura que no ocurrirá-_ en ese momento sonó mi móvil _-vaya, es guapa-_ fue lo que atiné a decir, Youko se acercó y miró la foto que recibí de parte de mi prima.

_\- sí, y parece ser la "tipo Barbie"- _¿lo dices porque lleva un vestido? _-mucha suerte Shizuru-_me dio un golpecito en el hombro para luego salir.

_-¿Te gusta?-_ pregunté burlona. Ella miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie más lo había escuchado, después me miró enfadada- _tranquila_\- alcé las manos en modo de inocencia- _no se lo he dicho a nadie_\- no le he dicho a nadie que le gustan las mujeres y que su familia está desesperada por casarla con cualquier hombre que le encuentre atractiva a su edad-

Y así pasaron los días, Misao no dejaba de enviarme información de la chica que debía enamorar, por el momento sabía que se llamaba Kuga Natsuki, tenía 25 o 26 años y que era pastelera en una cafetería de una de las avenidas principales, vive con un par de amigas y para mi sorpresa no era hermana de la chica de la que se había enamorado mi prima sino su mejor amiga de la infancia. El sábado por la noche mientras revisaba algunos informes recibí la no grata presencia de cuatro dementes en mi departamento, intenté echarlas pero vinieron con varias bolsas de comida china con la excusa de que querían cenar en familia y también terminar con el "plan-de-enamoramiento-a-la-hermana". No son buenas inventando nombres a las misiones, así que nos sentamos alrededor de la mesilla que tengo cerca del sofá.

_\- todos los domingos Kuga-san siempre baja a desayunar sola a la cafetería que está debajo de su casa-_ dijo Misao mientras se llenaba la boca de arroz _-así que esa es nuestra única oportunidad para que puedas hablar con ella-_ me señalaba con los palillos.

_-Nosotras te acompañaremos para que no te sientas sola-_ me ofreció una sonrisa Nikki-

_\- y para verificar que cumples con el trato- _me miró con arrogancia Nina.

_\- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto que me líe con esa chica?-_ llamé la atención de las gemelas _-de Misao lo entiendo, pero ¿de vosotras?-_

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada juntas-_ respondió Nikki _-¡y esta es una gran oportunidad!... como los viejos tiempos-_

_\- Yo...-_ masticaba lentamente mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para así poder tocar la poca fibra sensible que tienen estas idiotas y terminar con esta estúpida apuesta **-no creo que sea buena idea seguí…-**

_-Bueno, a Shizuru siempre le ha gustado tenerlo todo por escrito-_ comenzó a reír mi prima _-donde hay papel y bolígrafos-_ dijo mientras rebuscaba en mis cajones de mi escritorio-

_-¡Deja de revolver mis cosas!- _me levanté rápidamente _-y ¡límpiate las manos por favor!- _ya estaba harta e iba a echarlas a todas de una buena vez.

_-Ven Misao-_ dijo Nina haciendo un gesto con la mano _-déjate de papel y de tonterías-_ Gracias Nina a veces piensas un poco. _-vamos a grabarlo- _¿¡Qué!? A pesar de decirles que pararan, Nina ya estaba grabándolo todo con su teléfono.- _Holaa, estamos en el departamento de Shizuru para filmar el acuerdo de_\- con la mano que no sujetaba el móvil hizo unas comillas en el aire mientras lo decía con tono de burla _–plan de enamoramiento a la hermana-_ Nikki y Misao comenzaron a reírse mientras Youko comenzó a recoger las cajas de comida de la mesilla y así evitar salir en el video- _Shizuru, la participante_\- me enfocó con su cámara, giré el rostro aunque no pude evitar sonreír _-tendrá que enamorar a la preciosa Natsuki kuga para así vengar a su dulce y pequeña prima-_ esta vez enfocó a Misao, que sobreactuaba delante de la cámara-_ y también por el premio que será de 350 mil yens más 30 mil por días extras_\- volvió a enfocarme- _pero si pierde tendrá que devolver toda esa cantidad!, ¿estas preparada Fujino-sama?_\- miré directamente a la cámara

_-¡No perderé!, ¡acabaré con esa idiota, lo haré por el dinero!-_ Nina apagó la cámara y comenzaron a reírse mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en la mañana siguiente.

Ya era domingo, no era más de las nueve de la mañana y las cuatro entramos al local que nos indicó Misao, esta última no vino por miedo a que la descubran y se chafe el plan. Un chico alto y rubio con acento italiano nos preguntó que queríamos para desayunar, pedimos algo para disimular y así esperar a la chica. El sitio se iba llenando poco a poco hasta que la vi, entró por otra puerta que no era la entrada principal y se dirigió directamente al mostrador, saludó al chico rubio con un gran abrazo y un pico, cosas de gays supongo. Mientras esperaba su pedido una chica se apoyó en su espalda y comenzaron a hablar, supe poco tiempo después que era la famosa Midori, por fin podía ponerle cara a la chica que odiaba, ya que por su culpa estoy haciendo esta estupidez. Mis acompañantes me animaban que atacara ya, pues la susodicha estaba a punto de terminar de desayunar pero seguía hablando con el rubio italiano, cuando iba dispuesta a ir a su mesa, las chicas me detuvieron y me dijeron que me sentara y que me cubriera la cara disimuladamente ya que una antigua y enemiga de ellas se sentó en la mesa. La reconocí al poco tiempo, era Mai Tokiha, me pregunto que hace ella en un lugar como este. Para mi buena suerte el chico rubio se levantó y al poco tiempo también Mai, era el momento justo, el que estaba esperando. Natsuki me miró, pues creo que intuyó mis intenciones y antes que se levantara me dirigí a su mesa. Me senté sin que ella terminara de ofrecérmelo, estaba un poco nerviosa pero intenté que no lo notara, comenzamos hablar de todo un poco, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que esta misión iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Al mirar su reloj se levantó de golpe y me dijo que se tenía que ir, solo atiné a decir tonterías. Le dije que quería otra cita. Tragué saliva al soltar semejante disparate pero tuve suerte de que no se riera de mí o me cortara el rollo, sin embargo parece que le gusté de verdad e intercambiamos nuestros números. Vi cómo se iba mientras las chicas venían a mí felicitándome por mi gran actuación. Quedamos al día siguiente para desayunar, por la cara que traía parece que no ha tenido buen despertar, nos saludamos como si dos viejas amigas se encontraran por casualidad, no pasó desapercibido mi vestuario ni el coche que llevaba, un coche que me prestó Nikki pues decía que así ganaría más puntos, y no lo dudo pues veía a Natsuki como examinaba el coche con detenimiento. La llevé a un local al que suelo quedar mucho con mi madre, hablamos sobre nuestras cosas, a que nos dedicábamos y por raro que pareciera teníamos muchas cosas en común, me lo estaba pasando extrañamente bien, y no estaba actuando en ningún momento, solo dejé que pasara las cosas, la lleve a su casa y antes que bajara del coche la besé, no fue un gran beso pero si fue lo suficientemente bueno para hacerle creer que me interesaba de verdad. Arranqué hacia la oficina y mientras conducía informé a las chicas que Natsuki ya era mía. Terminé con todos los asuntos que tenía pendiente, le pedí a mi secretaria y malhumorada amiga que no dejara que entrara nadie ni me pasara llamadas. La tarde paso casi volando y me dirigí a mi departamento, lo organicé rápidamente pues tenía la intención de traer esta noche a Natsuki, no quería acostarme con ella, eso lo dejaría para los últimos días y así que sea lo más llevadero posible, pero sí para impresionarla con unas copitas de mi mejor vino y buena música. Al ser casi las doce de la noche pase por ella al local donde trabaja Midori, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al mirarla pues se había convertido un fastidio todo esto y encima era todo por su culpa, cambié la cara enseguida al enfocar a Natsuki dirigiéndose a mí. Nos dimos un beso corto y la lleve al coche. Fuimos directamente a mi casa, sé que se impresionó mucho al verla, y no pude evitar reírme al ver su cara, puede que sea arrogante pero, sé que ella no conseguirá nunca lo que yo he conseguido.

_\- ¿te gusta mi casa?- _pregunté mientras descorchaba un vino para que se vaya aireando.

_-¡Tienes una casa increíble!-_ respondió mientras se dirigía al balcón _– y unas vistas...- _se quedó sin palabras, ya que se podía contemplar gran parte de la ciudad.

_-me alegro que te guste-_ me dirigí a la cocina y traje dos copas en mis manos, le ofrecí una, agradeció mientras le servía el vino. _-puedes contemplar la ciudad desde aquí.-_ sonreí. Natsuki me quedo mirando, se aclaró la garganta y entró a la casa.

-_ Shizuru-san dime, ¿por qué haces todo esto?, y no me digas que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista porque no creo en esas cosas-_ Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto _-Por favor, dime la verdad-_

_\- Ya te lo he dicho –_ me acerqué a ella lentamente _\- me gustas mucho, me quedé impresionada al verte en el bar-_ entrelacé mi mano con la suya _\- me gustaría tener algo contigo pero si no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente-_

\- Lo siento...- me acarició el rostro y me atrajo hacia ella _\- es solo que… ha sido un poco raro todo esto… tan rápido y yo…-_

_-No confías en mí-_ la miré directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa forzada. No contestó, como respuesta me besó, un beso que se intensificó al acariciar su cuello. No era mi intención acostarme con ella, pero sus labios, la suavidad de su pelo, la fragancia que desprendía de su cuello, me hicieron perder la razón y no pude contenerme. La llevé casi corriendo a mi habitación, entre beso y beso logré quitarle su jersey y el cinturón, la tumbé lentamente en la cama, seguí besándola, no sé por qué lo hacía pero su voz, los ruiditos que provocaba en ella me hipnotizaba impidiéndome parar, iba a quitarle los pantalones pero Natsuki se levantó poniéndose ella encima de mí y empezó besándome el cuello, al ver que lo único que provocaba era cosquillas más que otra cosa, se dedicó a hacerme reír, a tocar mis puntos más cosquillosos, me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme y varias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, al ver mi rostro paró, se acercó lentamente quitándome los pelos de la cara.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ acaricié sus mejillas delicadamente, y por primera vez la contemplé con detenimiento, era hermosa, sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida y sus cabellos de color negro, ligeramente azulado formaban un rostro casi angelical. La atraje hacia mí mientras asentía a su pregunta.

_-Hazme tuya-_ salió de mis labios con un hilo de voz, su respuesta fue casi automática, me desvestía lentamente, llenándome el cuerpo de sus caricias y besos. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, cerré los ojos y me dejé querer _–catorce días…-._

.

.

Han pasado, siete meses, ¡SIETE!.. No voy a mentir, lo dejé porque me compré un portátil nuevo y entre el trabajo y mis estudios me era difícil seguir con esto, además, al no pasar todos los archivos al nuevo ordenador me olvidé por completo de este fic. Hace poco el programa Word de mi nuevo portátil caducó y tuve que recurrir a mi antiguo portátil y VOILÀ!... Aquí estaba… así que decidí continuarlo y terminarlo.

En este capítulo leemos la versión de Shizuru, Una chica de valores arcaicos, engreída, y muy arrogante que acepta una apuesta por conseguir lo único que le importa en esta vida, el dinero.

Siento la espera y perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía… Ya es muy noche U.U

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Prometía ser una noche especial pero se convirtió en una noche larga, a secas.

**Capítulo 5 **

Entrando en casa de Midori me encontré a esta desayunando en la pequeña isla que tiene como comedor, después de intercambiar un _"Hey" _escaso de ánimo como saludo mañanero, me dirigí a la cocina para llenar un cuenco con cereales con un poco de leche y sentarme en la mesa para empezar la mañana. Sentía la mirada burlona de Midori clavándose en mi cara y sabía el por qué.

_-¿Qué tal tu cita?-_ dice mientras me acomodaba el pelo detrás de las orejas _\- ¿era primeriza?-_ dijo casi riendo mientras tiraba del cuello de mi camisa mirando por dentro en busca de marcas o a saber qué.

_-Hetero-_ respondo encogiéndome de hombros y sin parar de comer.

_-Auch! Lo siento_\- seguía comiendo _-pero… ¿no había sido ella quien te pidió salir?-_

_-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, créeme.-_

_-¿Tan mal estuvo?-_

_\- Sinceramente, ¡fatal!, en resumen ha estado, como te lo diría, en los preliminares… ruda, en lo que viene siendo la parte buena ha estado… mmm vaga, y lo que es el clímax ha estado rápida. Tú fíjate lo rápido que ha sido que se me ha hecho hasta largo y ha sido rápido... Así que no, no sé... mal todo supongo.- _como respuesta tuve una sonora carcajada, lágrimas incluidas.

_\- No me lo quiero imaginar, que mala suerte tienes Nat!_\- murmura mientras se acercaba a darme un falso abrazo de consuelo y sin parar de reír. –

-_Ya basta, y termina de comer anda_\- me solté para terminarme lo mío- _lo peor es que cuando me preguntó qué tal ha estado no sabía que decir, así que me fui con una excusa tonta._-

\- ¿_Y habéis quedado para veros de nuevo?-_ asentí pesadamente- _¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?-._

-_Porque quiero saber que ha pasado, porque me ha mentido o porque no me ha contado toda la verdad, no lo sé, puede que en la cena de mañana salga de dudas-_

-_Pero si ya has hecho lo más difícil-_ hizo un gesto muy vulgar, haciendo un círculo con una mano y con los dedos de la otra penetrándolo- _olvídate de ella y vete a por otra que te guste-_

_-¡Pero es que ella me gusta!-_ me dirigí a la cocina para llenarme el cuenco con mas cereales, leche y miel- _me gusta mucho como para dejarlo así, puede que Shizuru sea primeriza en esto o que solo este experimentando-_ me senté de golpe de nuevo en mi silla - _pero sea lo que sea quiero saberlo.-_

_-Dios, ¡que rápido te enamoras!-_

_-¡No!, ¡no lo estoy!.. Es solo que, quiero saber que ha...-_

_-Vamos Nat, ¡que soy yo! Te conozco, te has enamorado y punto-_

_-…-_

En ese momento llamaron al timbre, miré extrañada a mi amiga, porque sé que no recibe visitas de nadie y su madre nunca llama al timbre (entra sin más). Cuando pregunté con un simple levantamiento de cejas que en nuestro idioma sería algo como "¿Quién coño es a estas horas?" ella me respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señalando hacia atrás de ella, al exterior que significa fuera, ¿fuera?.. al otro lado, y el otro lado significa el vecino, y el vecino significa la puta de Kai. Me tomo dos segundos en interpretar la respuesta de Midori, pero tardé mucho menos en acercarme a la puerta con el cuenco en la mano por si lo necesitaba para atender a la visita.

_-Buenos días Mi...-_ no pudo disimular la sorpresa que se llevó al verme _–Natsuki…-_

_-Kai-_ asentí ligeramente como saludo, educación ante todo.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-_ intentó disimuladamente cerrarse la sudadera que llevaba puesta, pues venía mostrando toda la mercancía, vamos que si respira fuerte ese top explota.

_-¿Qué quieres Kai?-_no soporto a esta tipa – _¿has venido a por huevos o a tocármelos?_\- supe al instante que mi intención de incomodarla había dado resultado.

_-Quiero hablar con Midori_\- terminó de cerrarse la sudadera- _sé que está ahí dentro así que dile que salga-_

_-¿Y si no quiero?_\- me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para seguir disfrutando de mi desayuno, enserio, estos cereales son buenísimos y muy adictivos.

_-Entraré de todas formas-_ sin cambiar mi postura levanté rápidamente la pierna estampándola en el marco de enfrente haciendo una barrera para evitar que entrara. Me miró desafiante mientras que yo terminaba de comer manteniendo su mirada. _– No puedes evitar que la vea, no siempre-_ me vuelvo y cierro la puerta en su cara.

Regresando al salón dejando el cuenco en la mesa seguí en dirección a las habitaciones abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de Midori que se estaba vistiéndose para ir al gimnasio, -_Nice job!-_ sonrió mientras me daba su aprobación por lo que acababa de pasar _\- ¿Vienes?-_ me lanzó ropa de deporte que sacaba de su armario.

_-Sí-._

Me había convertido sin quererlo en la seguridad personal de Midori, como una leona que defiende a su cría recién nacida, como un perro agresivo que atacaba a cualquiera que se acercara a su amo, sí, ese era mi nuevo papel. En todo el camino hablábamos de cosas banales, de los planes del próximo fin de semana, de que si deberíamos retomar nuestra vuelta a Europa pues la estricta sociedad nipona no estaba hecha para nosotras, planes que organizábamos pero que flotaban en el aire sin que tomaran cuerpo. Después de unas clases seguidas de cardiociclo, body-cobat y tono tren inferior Midori parecía estar más relajada mientras que yo solo intentaba mantener conmigo mi último aliento de vida dentro de mi cuerpo para no desmayarme en ese mismo instante. Salimos de aquella jaula infernal de cristal para dirigirnos a las máquinas.

_-Gracias por venir-_ solo atiné a mover el brazo para quitarle importancia mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad _– He conocido a alguien_\- activó a la cinta y se puso a correr a velocidad media_. - bueno, en realidad aun no la he visto, hemos estado hablando por correo-_

_\- ¿Te has apuntado a una red de citas?_

_-¡No!, no es eso, es por carta… -_ la miré extrañada he incluso me reí, esquivando un golpe directo a la cabeza, ¿quién se envía cartas con desconocidos en estos tiempos? Con las nuevas redes sociales, chats, mensajería instantánea, postales dinámicas con dibujos bailando diciendo cosas que no te atreverías a decirlo en persona porque solo lo envías por protocolo y no porque lo sientas, en definitiva las cartas se quedaron a años luz de nuestros días. –

_\- Me estas tomando el pelo…-_

_\- Escucha, te lo contaré desde el principio-_ si por favor, que esto no me lo trago.- _Hace cuatro meses más o menos entré en un bar cerca de la estación y me senté en una mesa al final del establecimiento, para mi sorpresa debajo de la esta había un pequeño paquete, parecía un libro así que lo abrí-_

_\- ¿abriste la correspondencia de otra persona?-_ asintió, no sé porque me sorprendo.

_\- total, que no era un libro sino un dosier. Le eche un vistazo por encima y no era más que una novela romántica sobre dos amigos de la infancia que se enamoran con el tiempo y acaban juntos-_

_-Esa historia me suena-_ reí pues aparte de aparecerse a la historia de nuestras vidas era la mítica trama de la mayoría de las películas, telenovelas y series cortas a nivel mundial_. – pero sigue ¿Y?-_

_\- Que no estaba completa, faltaba la otra mitad-_ ajam, ¿Y? _-así que le envié el dosier a la dirección que parecía como remitente en el sobre con una pequeña carta que improvisé en ese momento, queriendo saber cómo terminaba la historia.-_

_\- termina en "Fin" Midori, eso lo sabe hasta el más tonto-_ volví a esquivar otro golpe sin éxito.

_-Puse la dirección de tu casa por si le apetecía responderme-_ vamos que tú eras la culpable de que siempre encuentre mi correspondencia abierta, y yo echándole la culpa a Nao, (nota mental, disculparme con Nao)- _y lo hizo sabes, me contó que ese dosier se lo había dado a un editor esa misma noche en ese mismo lugar y que gracias a mi supo que al editor le importaba una mierda ya que había dejado tirado su trabajo como una servilleta usada_\- sonrió, no sé si lo hace por burlase de la chica o porque aquella respondió a su carta, a veces hasta a mí me cuesta entenderla- _me contó a groso modo como terminaba la historia. Pero no acabó ahí muestra conversación, seguíamos enviándonos carta semanalmente y descubrí que juega en nuestro equipo. Conectamos sabes_.- esta vez forzó una sonrisa _-pero ayer recibí por lo visto su última carta-_

_-¿Última?-_

_\- Al parecer ha descubierto quien soy, "como soy con la gente", que no vivo en ese piso, que se sentía engañada y hasta me ha visto en persona brevemente en tu café y no corresponde a la descripción que le había dicho-_ comenzó a subir la velocidad a la cinta- _No tenía que haberle dicho como me llamaba, ¡JODER!_ – dio un golpe a la máquina, casi pierde el equilibrio pero siguió corriendo.-

_\- Pero ¡¿para qué le mientes?!-_

_-Yo que sé, solo quería caerle bien, está a otro nivel intelectual, es muy difícil encontrar una mujer así sabes, le gusta el arte y entiende de pintura-_ apagó la máquina e iba bajando el ritmo hasta que se bajó de ella _– me gustó su obra, me gustaba su forma de expresarse, mierda hasta su caligrafía era hermosa-_

_\- ¿Y le has respondido?-_

_-¿Para qué? Me ha dejado muy claro que no quiere seguir con esto-_

_\- Aunque no te responda tienes la oportunidad de explicarle porque lo has hecho, pedirle disculpa y despediros de buenas maneras, al fin y al cabo ha sido una experiencia especial para ambas por lo que me cuentas-_ se quedó mirando al vacío imaginando algo que solo ella podía ver y sonrío abiertamente _\- ¡Pero deja de mentir!-_ mi comentario la trajo de nuevo a la tierra _-Sé tú misma Midori, seguro que le encantas, además ya te ha visto, tienes un punto a favor_\- le guiñé el ojo, cogió su toalla, la pasó por mi cuello y la utilizó para apegarme a ella, odio que haga eso, pues la gente se nos queda mirando y murmurando. Me dio un beso rápido en mi pelo pues al ser más alta que yo tiene esa ventaja-

_-tienes razón-_ paso unos de sus brazos por mi espalda mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestuarios _-ya sé lo que tengo que hacer-_

Al salir de ese apestoso lugar llamado gimnasio cada una cogió caminos diferentes, aproveché para mirar mi teléfono ya que me había olvidado de el por completo, en resumen; un mensaje de Shizuru, dos de Nao, uno de Mai, dos de mi dentista diciéndome que mañana miércoles tengo cita a las 7, un mensaje de Ettore y tres llamadas perdida de este último. Suspiré pues no me hacía gracia contestarle a nadie. Pero como siempre cedi a la razón, más que todo porque quería dormir en mi cama esta noche. Cuando llegue al café, Ettore me abrazó como si hubiese vuelto de la guerra. Un perdóname y un lo siento acompañado de un café cargado con unos donuts fueron suficiente para hacer las paces.

_-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?, ¿en casa de Midori?-_ preguntó suavemente pues el tema de Midori es el que nos puso en esta situación.

_-No, he pasado la noche con una chica-_

_\- ¿Que anoche mojaste* perra?-_

_-Sí, y además creo que vamos a empezar a salir- _Ettore soltó un grito como cuando ve una cucaracha corriendo desorientada por su casa. Me pidió detalles, medidas y colores y más cosas que un café con dos donuts no podía hacer frente-

Ya en mi habitación me deje caer en mi cama como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo -_hogar, dulce hogar-_ dejé mis cosas en ella y me dediqué a abrir ventanas, salí al minúsculo balcón que tengo para regar mis dos únicas plantas que no se me han muerto, (un cactus y un aloe vera), luego encendí mi iMac, me vestí como mendiga, lo que viene siendo una camisa larga y suave con el logo de un restaurante de comida que un día que iba por la calle me la regalaron y unos pantalones cortos de dormir por si se lo estaban preguntando. Fui a la cocina a por otro café, cerré la puerta, puse música, me recogí el pelo en un moño alto y así empezar mi rutina diaria. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que mi móvil seguía parpadeando la luz lila que significa que tengo cosas que no he abierto. Lo miré y fui abriendo uno por uno los mensajes que antes me daba pereza responder, tanto los de Nao, como el de Mai y Ettore tenía que ver con el incidente de ayer, pero el de Shizuru era diferente, con solo ver su nombre en la pantalla me entraba una extraña felicidad haciendo que sonriera como una tonta, decía que me echaba de menos, que lo de anoche fue increíble, que esperar hasta mañana por la noche era demasiado tiempo y que si me apetecía quedar más tarde para cenar. No os voy a mentir, esta mujer era algo nuevo para mí. desde Jill nadie más ha podido llamar mi atención como lo ha hecho ella. Su mirada felina, su melena castaña tirando a rubia, su Kioto-ben, dios, su acento me enamora ya que es raro escucharlo por las calles de Tokio, pero sobretodo los recuerdos de anoche me azotaban impidiéndome pensar en otras cosas pues fue raro por definirlo de alguna manera. Lo único que me faltaba era aceptar la invitación y esperar que pasaran las horas para poder verla de nuevo.

Unos jeans, una camiseta blanca con un discreto estampado de flores en un costado, una gabardina sport de color mostaza y mis clásicas Vanz de color azul marino fue el atuendo que elegí para ir a cenar con Shizuru. Al salir por la puerta trasera del local pude verla esperándome dentro de su coche, salió de el nada más verme cruzar la calle.

-_Creo que tendremos problemas para entrar al restaurante_\- dice Shizuru pensativa mientras miraba mis ropas.

-_Déjame entonces que sea yo quien elija_.- creo que la idea no le gustó pero aún menos cuando le dije que fuéramos caminando y no en su coche.-

_-¿Queda mucho?_\- no pude evitar reír por lo bajo, pues llevábamos más de una hora caminando y no entrabamos a ningún local, por el rabillo del ojo reconocí el puesto de comida ambulante que estaba buscando en el que trabaja un viejo amigo mío.-

_\- No, es allí-_ señalé con la mano al camión de comida y no pudo esconder su cara de horror, me preguntó dudosa si ese era el lugar que tenía en mente y asentí con energía. _– ¿Qué hay Biagio?- _

_-¡Natsuki-chan!_\- grita mi nombre y corre a estrujarme en sus brazos.- _Rayos, ¿qué haces por aquí además de excitar a los hombres y volverlos locos de deseo?-_ irónico como siempre

_-Tenemos hambre-_ Sé nos quedó mirando esperando la presentación reglamentaria que se hace en estos casos _-Ah! Se me olvidaba, Shizuru-Biagio, Biagio-Shizuru-_ Ella hizo una reverencia pero el repitió lo mismo que hizo conmigo sacándole un grito ahogado muy cómico.

_\- ¿Nos haces un hueco?-_ dije mientras miraba alrededor pues solo tiene dos mesas y tres taburetes en la barra del camión y estaba todo ocupado. Dejó a Shizuru en el suelo, chasqueó los dedos y dijo – _¡Eso está hecho!-_ Comenzó a gritarle a dos hombres que estaba en la barra tomando unas cervezas, nadie le entendía pero la intención era clara, que se marcharan.

_\- ¿Estas bien?-_ dije a Shizuru quien veía acomodándose su moderna chaqueta americana azul y su fina Blusa de topos con cuello bebé. Fingió no oírme, me acerque a ella y le acomodé el pelo detrás de la oreja _-Lo siento, él es así.-_ dibujó una sonrisa disimulada en la comisura de sus labios y supe que estaba perdonada.

_-¿Quién es ese señor, Natsuki?-_ más que una pregunta era una reclamación.

_-Es Biagio, el padre de Ettore y mi socio-_

_-¿Socio?- _

_-Sí-_ reí _-este Food Truck es nuestro, lo compramos a medias hace un año a unos americanos, lo pintamos, lo restauramos y hemos cambiado la carta-_ Biagio nos llamaba pues la barra ya estaba despejada, cogí la mano de Shizuru _-Ven, te encantará-_ No la vi muy convencida pero me siguió de todas maneras.

La incomodidad de Shizuru era muy notoria al no entender a mi amigo que hablaba en un idioma inventado por él, una mezcla entre italiano y japonés muy mal pronunciado, hice de traductora la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que Shizuru se hizo al oído. Yo pedí lo de siempre, una ración de bolitas de mozzarella fritas, dos porciones de Pizza del día, una Coca-Cola y un trozo de tiramisú. Shizuru fue más reservada, ella se conformada con una botella de agua y un sándwich club, pero sin papas, sin salsa, ni huevo, ni beicon. Vamos, lo que viene siendo un sándwich vegetal mustio y sin vida. _– ¿No te gusta el lugar?-_ pregunté a una distraída Shizuru que limpiaba todo lo que rosaba. Mi pregunta le cayó un poco por sorpresa pero lo negó como pudo, me mintió descaradamente, como lo llevaba haciendo desde el principio. _– ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome?-_

_-No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad. Este lugar es muy… coqueto.-_

_\- Te traje aquí a posta sabes, sé que este tipo de sitio no es de tu estilo pero necesitaba sacarte de tu estado de comodidad-_ es la primera vez en toda la noche que tengo su total atención, después de un silencio sepulcral seguí hablando_\- ¿Nunca has estado con una mujer, verdad?, ni siquiera eres lesbiana.-_ ella seguía comiendo y tenía la mirada clavada en un pequeño adorno que colgaba dentro del camión _-¿Vas a contarme la verdad o esperamos al postre?- _giró su cabeza muy despacio hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, como respuesta me sonrió, al ver que el gesto no era mutuo decidió hablar.

_\- Tengo que reconocerlo, me has pillado.-_ tomo un poco de agua y siguió comiendo, yo hice lo mismo.

_-¿Experimentando cosas nuevas?-_

_-Más bien, quitándome las dudas de encima-_ me acomodé en la barra, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. _– Siempre me ha llamado la atención las mujeres pero nunca me he atrevido a dar el paso.-_

_-Sí, Experimentando cosas nuevas-_ reí, pues lo que más me temía se hacía real_.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-_

_-¿Me hubieras hecho caso? _

_-Probablemente-_ ahora era Shizuru quien me cuestionaba con la mirada _-Bueno, puede que no-_

_\- Solo me deje guiar por mis sentimientos, poder ser yo realmente pero creo que ya no va a poder ser-_

_-Nadie está cortando contigo-_ sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto _-solo que no me gusta que me mientan-_

_-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-_ Asentí lentamente _-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-_

_\- Por lo de anoche-_ frunció el cejo pues no entendió mi _respuesta -el clítoris no es un cupón de rasca y gana sabes-_ se sonrojó al entender a lo que me refería, pues anoche tuve que pararla por el daño que me estaba haciendo _\- eres muy, muy nueva en esto-_ me golpeó el codo con el suyo y ambas empezamos a reír-

_-Estaba nerviosa, además, creo haber encontrado a la mejor sensei-_

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe? _

_-Quiero más que eso_\- cortó distancia y me besó _-lo quiero todo-_

_-Con una condición-_ me separé apenas unos centímetros de ella para poder verla a los ojos _-No vuelvas a mentirme jamás-_

_-hecho.-_ Nos despedimos de Biagio, que además de su clásico abrazo del oso nos dio dos besos para dejar claro que la tradiciones japonesas no iban con él. Entre risas y besos a escondidas sin que los que caminaban a nuestro alrededor se percataran de ello, llegamos a mi casa.

_-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?_

_-¿Quieres que me quede?-_ tiré de ella hacia la entraba como respuesta.

Si mis cálculos no me fallan Mai debería estar durmiendo y Nao en su habitación jugando a la consola, pero las matemáticas nunca ha sido lo mío y lo que pensaba que sería una cita intima se convirtió en un comité de bienvenida a gran escala, pues nada más abrir la puerta me encontré con mi familia al completo. Mai, Nao, Ettore, Min-chel y Midori comiendo y bebiendo en el salón viendo el partido de futbol de la selección.

_-Nat!, ven, corre, vamos ganando-_Gritó una Nao ebria _-te hemos guardado algunas-_ agitaba una cerveza torpemente mojando el sofá-

_-No, gracias ya nos íbamos-_ Al caminar por donde habíamos entrado, Midori nos detuvo.

_-Oh vamos!, ¿no piensas presentárnosla?-_ jaló del brazo a Shizuru y la llevo al epicentro del grupo donde no podía rescatarla sin montar una escena, Sin embargo, cuando creía que Shizuru saldría huyendo se presentó muy formal refiriéndose como mi novia, sonreí avergonzada pues sonaba raro escucharla decir novia salir de sus labios, supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea, la idea de que esto es real y que por fin haya encontrado a la mujer que llevaba buscando toda mi vida. Shizuru estiró sus brazos y caminé hasta ella, la abracé y ella me besó, un beso que confirmaba lo que acababa de decir a todos. Nao nos hizo un hueco en el sofá y Ettore nos pasaban unos botellines fríos de cerveza. Mi cita se había convertido en una presentación formal de mi novia a mis seres más queridos, lo que viene siendo llevar a tu novio por primera vez a casa de tus padres. No pensaba hacerlo, no tan pronto pero la vida es así y lo mejor de todo es que a todos pareció caerles bien, a todos menos a Mai, pues desde que llegamos no nos miraba directamente a los ojos. En una ida a la cocina por más cerveza, seguí a Mai para poder hablar con ella.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ no me respondió y me esquivó para dirigirse de nuevo al sofá _– Hey, espera-_ la volví a detener pero en ese momento entró Shizuru.

_\- sabias que eras tú, Tokiha-san-_

_-Fujino-sama-_ Mai pasó de estar borde a dócil y sonrojada a más no poder con solo la presencia de Shizuru.

_-¿Se conocen?-_

_\- Por supuesto, fui su tutora en la primaria y secundaria, además nuestros padres son íntimos-_ apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Mai_, - ¿no es cierto, Mai-chan?-_ Mai bajó el rostro y asintió levemente para acto seguido fundirse en un abrazo con Shizuru, sin que esta lo esperara, ni yo misma me lo esperaba, al verlas así me dio una punzada de ira, celos y dolor, quería separarlas pero mi cuerpo pareció quedarse paralizado al presenciar tal acto tan repentino, fue la propia Mai quien se separó, se disculpó por lo que acaba de hacer echándole la culpa al alcohol para acto seguido encerrarse en su habitación. "adiós" dijo Shizuru a una puerta cerrada. _–Te ves cansada-_ giré el rostro al sentir sus manos en él _– ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir?-_ Asentí sin saber a qué, pues no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, la guíe hasta mi habitación sin quitar la mirada de la puerta de Mai, al estar por fin a solas Shizuru cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó levemente para besarme. En vez de provocarme sexualmente consiguió todo lo contrario, me alejé de ella pues el perfume de Mai se había quedado impregnado en su ropa. Al caer en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer volví a su lado besándola apasionadamente y quitando toda prenda con el olor de Mai.

_-¿Estas muy cansada?-_

_-No- _dijo casi riendo

_-Mejor, pues esta noche será muy larga- _

000

¡Muy buenas noches! Siento la tardanza pero tuve que escribir el capítulo a ciegas, es decir, antes cuando escribía, apuntaba en un folio las ideas principales y secundarias que quería introducir en el capítulo, pero esta vez no fue así, simplemente comencé a escribir y a escribir sin más hasta que se me hizo de noche (borrando, corrigiendo y volviendo a escribir). Por lo cual me ha llevado a dos cosas. La primera, cambiar por completo la dirección de la historia, quiero que los personajes sean lo más reales posibles, solo tomando sus nombres pero no su características ya establecidas por el Anime. Y segundo, quiero que una vez encaminada la trama la historia fluya sola, créanme, hace dos semanas tenía medio escrito la trama general de toda la historia, (como comenzaba, sus problemas y lo feliz que acabaría su final) pero esta tarde lo leí y decidí borrarlo todo y empezar sin un guion establecido pues había convertido inconscientemente a uno de los personajes en una mártir (cosa que odio) y la trama iba dirigida solo al alcancé de la alta vida social (cosa que odio aún más, ya que me gusta empatizar con los personajes).

Este capítulo ha sido fácil de escribir a diferencia de los anteriores y todo gracias a una canción que encontré por accidente en YouTube, su melodía y su videoclip me inspiró gratamente, y su versión en inglés es sencillamente genial, se lo recomiendo a todos.

También me gustaría leer sus comentarios y sus teorías de por dónde creen que irá la historia, toda teoría será bienvenida (ya que cada vez me cuesta más concentrarme en una idea) y con qué personaje hasta ahora empatizan más o menos.

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima! ^.^

Video de YouTube: Loser – BIGBANG (son coreanos)

_* Mojaste/mojar= tener relaciones sexuales_

Pdt:_ Alguien me preguntó como se pronuncia el nombre algunos personajes, os lo pondré fácil. Entrad en traductor Google, ponéis Italiano-Español y escribir "Ettore" y "Biagio" y le dais a reproducir en italiano. lo mismo con el nombre de "Min-chel" pero en vez de italiano lo ponéis en coreano. (lo sé, soy así de complicada U_U) bye bye. _


	6. Chapter 6

Youko es la única que puede ayudarme a salir de este marrón.

**Capítulo 6.**

Miércoles.

Eran las seis de la mañana pasadas según el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, miré a mi alrededor confundida pues nada me era familiar, me giré lentamente y me encontré con la cara de Natsuki que aún seguía durmiendo a escasos centímetros de la mía. Eche un vistazo debajo de las sábanas que nos cubría para confirmar que ambas estábamos sin nada de ropa. Retiré con delicadeza su brazo con cual me abrazaba y me levanté de la cama para dirigirme al baño a hurtadillas. El espejo me desveló que el poco maquillaje que quedaba en mi rostro estaba totalmente corrido. _— ¿Que cojones estás haciendo Shizuru? —_ reprendí por todo lo que había pasado en estos tres días a la imagen que el cristal reflejaba. No podía pensar con claridad, aún seguía mareada por la cantidad de sake que Midori me brindó cuando veíamos el partido de la selección japonesa de futbol contra no sé qué país y la media botella de vodka que me bebí con Natsuki en esta habitación. Me senté en la taza del váter para intentar tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, se suponía que saldría con ella en plan amigas y que dejaría los besos y el sexo al final, pero no, todo ha pasado al revés, todo estaba saliendo mal. ¿Por qué acepté esa estúpida apuesta?, ¿Por qué me dejé liar por mis amigas? Tenía que haber hecho caso a Youko y decir que no, no debí haber aceptado nada, para colmo, Natsuki era una chica muy lista, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera toda la verdad. Solo le bastó un día para hacerme desembuchar que no soy quien dije ser, ¿qué pasaría si se enterara que todo es una farsa?, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirme perder esa gran cantidad de dinero, lo necesito y necesito ganar para demostrar que nadie desafía a Shizuru Fujino y sale victorioso.

Ya más tranquila y con la cara limpia, Salí de mi escondite con la intención de vestirme y marcharme sin despertarla. _— Natsuki…—_. Dije al verla dormida. Me llevé las manos a la boca por reflejo, pues la intención era marcharme a hurtadilla para evitar responder a más preguntas que no podía contestar sin cagarla o delatarme más. Maldita borrachera, aun me seguía afectando. Me quedé quieta en mi sitio para evitar hacer más ruido, al ver que no se despertó, la contemplé por un momento, estaba en una postura imposible, en vez de dormir parecía que estaba posando para una sesión de fotos, casi boca abajo, con el cabello revuelto y con casi todo el antebrazo fuera de la cama. Parecía una posición muy incómoda, me recordó a mi hermano pequeño cuando se quedaba frito en el sofá después de pasarse horas jugando con la consola. No pude evitar sonreír por la mala jugada que me acababa de hacer mi cerebro, pues comparar a unos de mis seres más queridos con esta persona que me era totalmente desconocida fue algo que no me lo esperaba. Entonces vi algo que me resultó familiar, vi un tatuaje, la cara de un lobo. Recuerdo a ver visto una mancha negra en su cuerpo anoche, la imagen de un animal, pero no era del todo oscuro, también tiene colores, colores fríos que se mezclan entre sí. Me acerqué a ella y me puse en cuclillas para verlo mejor, ocupaba casi toda la zona de las costillas en su costado izquierdo, del tamaño de la palma de mi mano o puede que un poco más. Poseía una mirada verde muy intensa y me atrevería a decir también algo desafiante, como si en cualquier momento saltaría a atacarte, pero la intención desvanecía con la pequeña sonrisa lobuna que se extendía por sus labios, dando la impresión como si te estudiara, te vigilara o incluso, diría que te saludaba muy falsamente. Era un tatuaje que cambiaba de expresión dependiendo de cómo lo miraras. ¿Por qué se tatuaría algo así? ¿Qué significado tendría? Si su intención era dar miedo lo conseguía con creces pues la cara era tan realista que parecía retarte a acercarte para cerciorarte de que si se trataba de un animal de verdad o solo piel marcada con tinta. Salí de mi trance con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pues no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que salir de aquí y regresar a casa. Necesitaba una ducha, un café y a mi mejor amiga para poder ordenar mi cabeza. Me incorporé y comencé a buscar mis ropas por la habitación. Empecé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía sin hacer ruido, lo tenía todo excepto mi bolso, miré debajo de la cama, a mí alrededor, entre las sábanas que caían por un lado de la cama pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla del escritorio. _— mierda…—_ dije con la voz amortiguada por mis manos. Tenía que rebobinar mi mente para recordar donde fue la última vez que lo vi, me centré en un punto fijo para concentrarme pero no funcionó. Resignada, me puse a mirar la habitación. Con menos alcohol en la sangre me fijé en pequeños detalles en los que no había reparado horas atrás, como la alfombra de color vino bajo el escritorio y los tres libros que había sobre una de las mesitas. Guapa, inteligente, entendida en arte, sabía cocinar y hacerte llegar al orgasmo… y además leía. ¡Dios, esta mujer lo tiene todo!

Cerca de una pequeña estantería estaba la puerta que daba al baño que yo había usado a toda prisa hace unos minutos. Era amplio; encontrabas de frente una pila grande, con un mueble de madera gruesa y un gran espejo y a la derecha una ducha con una mampara de cristal. Pero mi vista se quedó clavada en unos pequeños cuadros que estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al diminuto balcón que según Natsuki, era "su rincón". Me acerqué y lo estudié con ojos curiosos. Eran cuatro fotografías que rodeaban a una más grande en las que solo salían Natsuki y Midori–san. Todas ellas parecían ser en lugares y tiempos diferentes. En la primera, con efecto de ojo de pez, salen saltando con la torre Eiffel de fondo. Justo al lado, una _selfie_ en la que Midori está remando vestida de gondolera, con un brazo estirado y dando la impresión que estuviera gritando o cantando junto a una joven Natsuki en primer plano que no puede parar de reír. Debajo de estas dos fotografías estaban las otras dos, en la primera están montadas cada una en motocicletas de motocross con los trajes totalmente llenos de barro y como siempre, sonriendo. Y en la otra, de espaldas y en bikinis, sentadas en una gran roca en el cual Midori abraza y besa la frente de Natsuki quien mira el infinito océano donde el atardecer tiñe el mar y el cielo de un color miel. En una esquina está escrito "Nunca me iré". Y en el centro, en medio de las cuatro fotos de antes, una fotografía en blanco y negro más grande que las demás, retrataba a una joven, en las que se mostraba desnuda pero no se enseñaba nada, sentada y apoyada en un árbol, estirando el brazo para acariciar la cabeza de un… ¿lobo?.

— _¿Te gustan? —_ dijo Natsuki arrancándome un grito.

— _Dios… ¡me asustaste! —_ me llevé las manos al pecho por el sobresalto.

— _Lo siento—_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mí.

— _¿Eres tú? — _pregunté señalando a la chica de la fotografía.

—_Sí— _asintió.

— _¿Quién hizo la foto? —._

—_Midori—_sonrió.

—_Es preciosa —_le dije_—.Una luz perfecta. Es como…, como si susurrase algo.–_

—_Le gusta jugar con las sombras — _añadió_._

—_Así que la fotografía es uno de los hobbies de Midori–san —_ dije girándome de nuevo para seguir contemplando la imagen.

—_Es fotógrafa profesional— _respondía mientras metía detrás de mí oreja un mechón de pelo.

— _¿Y por qué trabaja de camarera? —._

—_Midori prefiere no vivir de lo que le apasiona, pues cree que si abusas de algo pierde su magia— _me besó el cuello haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara, últimamente tenía ese efecto en mí y eso me asustaba. _— ¿Quieres que te fotografié a ti también? —. _Me giré hacia ella sorprendida pues no sabía si lo decía en serio o era para provocarme.

—_Me encantaría— _Ni muerta me haría una fotografía así, y mucho menos para que sea expuesta donde todo mundo pueda verla. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en un solo lado de su cara, recordándome brevemente la sonrisa de su tatuaje.

— _¿Te vas? — _

—_Sí, tengo una reunión a primera hora, tengo que pasar por casa antes de ir a trabajar. —_

—_Espera, te acompañaré hasta tu coche— _Agradecí y esperé sentada en el filo de la cama mientras veía como se vestía. Entonces recordé porque no me había ido antes.

—_No encuentro mi bolso, ¿sabes donde está? —_

—_Tiene que estar por aquí —_dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar alrededor suyo.

—_Lo he buscado, no está aquí—. _

— _¿Has mirado fuera? ¿A lo mejor te lo dejaste en el salón anoche?—._imposible, recuerdo haber entrado en la cocina con él, pues cuando Mai me abrazó, los pequeños pinchos que tiene de adorno en la parte delantera se me clavó en la piel, y unos instantes después entramos a esta habitación y lo asenté alado de la gran pantalla, Sí, ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! miré hacia el iMac pero solo vi eso. Cuando iba a negar, Kuga abrió la puerta y para mi sorpresa, lo vi colgado del manillar de la puerta que daba hacia el exterior. _—Lo encontré—_ sonreía triunfante. ¿Qué hacia mi bolso ahí?, ¿alguien entró y lo cogió? ¿Y para qué?, lo miré por si faltaba algo, pero no, estaba todo, extrañamente todo. ¿De verdad lo dejé afuera? ¿Estaba jugándome el alcohol una mala pasada? _— ¿falta algo? _— su voz volvió a sacarme de mi trance.

—_Juraría que dejé el bolso alado de tu ordenador— _dije señalando el escritorio.

—_No debería dejarte conducir en tu estado— _¿se estaba burlando de mí?

— _¿Lista?—_ no podía caer en su juego, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible pues su sola presencia me ponía extrañamente nerviosa. Ella me esperaba en la puerta y juntas bajamos las escaleras completamente en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo. Antes de abrir el portón de hierro que daba al exterior, me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

— _¿No piensas darme un beso antes de irte? —_ Sonrió y me besó en los labios. Como siempre, aquel beso no tuvo nada de plácido o tranquilo. Cuando Natsuki besaba lo hacía con labios, lengua y dientes, que deslizaba sensualmente por mis labios. Metió la mano bajo mi blusa y me acercó de manera que enredáramos las piernas para después fundirnos en un abrazo.

"Quiero quedarme así para siempre". Fue el pensamiento que quedó flotando en mi mente. _— ¿Nos vemos esta noche? — _susurró cerca de mi oreja pero no le presté atención solo sacudí la cabeza como si con eso lograría olvidar lo que acababa de pensar hace un instante._ — ¿No? — _preguntó sonriendo. Dios, estaba consiguiendo ponerme más nerviosa y no sabía por qué, ya había pasado por esta situación cientos de veces, ¿por qué ahora era distinto? ¿Por qué no podía manejarlo como siempre? ¿Por qué Natsuki era una mujer? ¿Y por qué sentía que era ella quien jugaba conmigo y no al revés? Solo una cosa estaba clara, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos y no me gustaba nada.

—_Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado Nat_— lo que viene siendo un "necesito tiempo para pensar" en toda regla.

—_¿Nat? — _rio_._

— _¿No puedo llamarte así? — _ambas sonreímos. No lo podía creer, ¿¡estaba coqueteando con ella involuntariamente!? Tragué saliva y me llamé imbécil unas doce veces seguidas.

—_Puedes llamarme como quieras— _comenzó a juguetear con mi pelo _—es solo que me ha sorprendido un poco, ya que de esa manera solo me llama Midori—._

—_Ahora somos dos— _solté, seguido de una sonrisa socarrona que dibujé en mis labios. Estaba tan cómoda en esta posición, apoyada en la pared, enredada entre sus brazos y piernas, que el pensamiento de antes volvió a aparecer en mi mente pero esta vez como un cartel enorme, luminoso y hasta sonoro, en el que parpadeaba debajo la palabra «Danger» en todos los colores existentes. La empujé con delicadeza para despegarme de ella. _–Tengo que irme–._ Solo asintió y salimos al exterior. Ella se quedó apoyada en el portón hasta que arranqué al coche.

.

**Empresa de Publicidad y Marketing de la familia Viola.**

**Tercera planta.**

Cuando salí del ascensor camine lo más rápido que pude hasta mi oficina pero antes de entrar me detuve en la mesa de mi secretaria.

–_Ven, tenemos que hablar.–_ solo asintió y me siguió. Dejé que pasara, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta mi escritorio ante la atenta mirada de Youko.

_– Tú dirás…–_

_–Me acosté con Natsuki, otra vez–_ formé una mascarilla con mis manos.

_–¿Otra vez?–_ me miró sorprendida _– creí que lo ibas a dejar para el final–_ se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos, por su sonrisa creo que lo estaba disfrutando.

_–No sé qué está pasando, nunca es como lo planeo–._

_–Shizuru hasta un favor a ti misma y deja este juego, vas a salir mal parada– _

_–sabes que no puedo–_

_–Sí que puedes–_ gritó. Con un gesto hice que bajara la voz, no quería que los de fuera se enteraran del asunto _–Di que no quieres, que es distinto.–_ volví a cubrir mi rostro con las manos, estaba empezando a cansarme del asunto_. – Shizuru, a esa chica, ¿le gustas?– _asentí levemente sin modificar mi postura. Escuché como suspiraba con fuerza_._

_– Ayúdame Youko a salir de esta–_

_–Mírame–_ la obedecí _– prométeme que esto acabará el próximo domingo y te ayudaré– _

_– Te lo prometo–_ sonreí.

– _Bien, a las cinco, en mi casa_– después de eso salió de la oficina.

A la hora del descanso me fui directo a casa, no tenía ni cabeza ni ganas de seguir en mi puesto de trabajo, es otra de las ventajas de ser familia del jefe, que nadie te reprocha nada, solo critican a tus espaldas, pero eso lo hacen todos, seas o no alguien en esta empresa. Llegué puntual a casa de Youko, quien me esperaba con té y pastas en la mesa.

_– Bien, ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?–_ vi como sacó un pequeño baúl de madera pálida debajo de la mesilla de centro, lo abrió y estaba lleno de cartas y pequeñas libretas de colores_– ¿qué es todo eso? ¿Un manual para lesbianas primerizas?–_ reí por lo bajo.

_–Kuga–san es una mujer muy sensible, ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que tú y yo podamos soportar–_ mi sonrisa se esfumó al escucharla hablar de Kuga con tanta certeza _–se crío en un orfanato hasta los 10 años…–_

_–Lo sé, pero como es que tu…–_

_– Una familia la adoptó pero no funcionó, desde entonces pasó por varias familias de acogida sin éxito. Sugiura–san siempre estuvo a su lado, nunca la dejó sola, se colaba en el orfanato el día de su cumpleaños, o cuando enfermaba, era su única visita en el día de la visita, incluso hizo varias locuras por ella solo por verla sonreír…–_

_– ¡Para! ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?, ¿qué relación tienes con ellas?–_ me quejé. Por un momento me sentí engañada. Ella solo dibujó una diminuta sonrisa y saco otra carta, fue entonces cuando recordé una conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo, la loca idea de contestar una carta a una completa desconocida que se había interesado en su novela, lo que quiere decir que… _– es ella ¿verdad?, ¿es Kuga–san la chica de las cartas?–_ no puedo creer que haya tenido tanta puntería como para acostarme con la única chica que ha despertado algo de interés en Youko. _– Lo siento yo no…–_ negó levemente con una triste sonrisa.

_– Es Sugiura, la chica de las cartas es Midori Sugiura– _me sentí aliviada al saber que no la había fastidiado, pero después de pensarlo por un momento, me preocupa que Youko caiga en las garras de esa mujeriega.

_– Creí que no sabías la identidad de la mujer de las cartas.–_

_– Lo descubrí por casualidad el día de tu encuentro con Natsuki.–_

– _¿En estas cartas te cuenta todo eso?_– cogí un par y comencé a sacarlas de su sobre.

– _¡Para!– _me las quitó de las manos con delicadeza – _Te diré todo lo que sé pero no toques las cartas– _

_– La verdad, no sé si creerte, todo lo que sabes es a través de Midori–san, y tú y yo sabemos que esa mujer miente más que habla, sino mírame, por su culpa estoy en esta situación.–_

_– Estás en esta situación porque eres una idiota Shizuru–_ lo dijo mientras sacaba una carta que aún estaba cerrada. Iba a abrirla pero volvió a meterla en el baúl_.– Escucha, puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que confiar en mí–_

_–confío en ti Youko, en quien no confío es en tu fuente–_

_–yo le creo, ¿no te vale con eso?–_ bufé cínicamente

_– ¿Tengo otra opción?–_

Youko me contó todo un sinfín de datos acerca de Natsuki, hubo un momento en el que dentro de mí me encontraba molesta, pues algunas de las cosas que me decía ya me las había contado Nat pero las recordaba vagamente, lo que significa que no prestaba atención cuando hablaba con ella y que Midori estaba diciendo la verdad. En una hora supe más de la vida de las dos chicas que en cuatro días que he estado con ellas.

Natsuki antes de cumplir los doce fue acogida en la vivienda de una de las cuidadoras del orfanato quien desde que llegó a aquel sitio se convirtió en su referente materno. Una mujer casada pero sin hijos ni familia, una mujer que solo vivía y trabajaba para el día a día, que la única responsabilidad en su vida era llegar puntual a trabajar. Desde entonces hasta los dieciocho vivieron juntas y con el marido de esta en su pequeño piso a las afueras de Tokio.

El mismo día del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Natsuki, ambas chicas se fueron de viaje a Europa, y sorprendentemente con el consentimiento de aquella mujer, que en aquel entonces, ya era viuda. Ahora entiendo un poco más a Nat, entiendo su falta de responsabilidad en la vida, nadie le ha dicho que hacer, nadie le ha puesto normas ni restricciones, va de aquí allá, sin un lugar permanente en el cual plantar raíces. Por un momento siento pena y envidia a la vez, sentimientos encontrados que me sorprende gratamente. También me habla de la famosa mujer que le robó el corazón, Jill, y las consecuencias que provocaron sus mentiras en el viaje de estas dos chicas. Youko hace hincapié en esto, me recuerda el significado de la mentira en la vida de la peli azul, pues para lo que a nosotros puede significar una mentira arriesgada, para Natsuki–san significa estar fuera o dentro de su círculo de confianza, de su vida, de su corazón. Su estancia actual en Tokio se ha alargado más de lo que ellas pensaban, y al parecer no tienen prisa en irse pero Youko no está segura de eso, y compara a ambas chicas con palomas caminando en el asfalto, basta con que alguien haga un movimiento en falso para que ambas alcen el vuelo nuevamente y creé que ese alguien pueda ser yo.

_– ¿estas enamorada de Midori?–_

_– Sí–_ sus mejillas se tornaron rosas,sé quedó mirando dentro de su taza, buscando las palabras adecuadas. _– Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle tiempo a Kuga–san, dile que todo va muy rápido y que necesitas ir despacio, que estos sentimientos son nuevos para ti y que prefieres saborearlos lentamente. Así no tendrás problemas y las dos semanas pasaran rápidamente, cuando llegue el momento, puedes decirle que tus sentimientos no han florecido, ella lo entenderá_– bebió algo más de té pero sin apartar su vista del fondo de la taza– _puede que pierdas su amistad pero por lo menos tendrás tu dinero– _

_–Puedo conseguir ambas cosas– reí _

_–Por favor Shizuru, mi felicidad depende de ti, sé que Midori no dudará en elegir entre Natsuki y yo– _volvió a su tono más serio.

–_ Está bien, haré lo que me has dicho.–_

Salí del edificio de viviendas pensando que cada vez todo se volvía más difícil, no solo tengo que aguantar 11 días más, sino que debía ser cautelosa, pues no solo mi dinero estaba en juego, también mi amistad con Youko, que para mí significa mucho más que todo el dinero y orgullo en juego. Antes de subirme al coche, llamé a Natsuki para poder quedar esta misma tarde. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, tenía que hacerlas lo antes posible. Le envié la dirección de un S_tarbucks _cerca de la zona comercial de Shibuya. Cuando llegué, ella ya me estaba esperando allí, su saludo fue muy protocolario lo cual me facilitó mucho las cosas, pues lo que quería era cero intimidades, cero confianzas. Como una grabadora, repetí las palabras que Youko dijo una hora atrás, y para mi sorpresa Natsuki estaba de acuerdo, y no solo eso, sino que ella pensaba decirme lo mismo, pues mí huida de esta mañana no le fue indiferente. Me quería en su vida, y para ser sincera, yo también la quería en la mía.

Y los días pasaron, tal y como Youko lo predijo, solo quedaba cinco días más y todo iba sobre ruedas, no solo ha pasado el tiempo, sino que mi relación con Natsuki se convirtió en una amistad sólida que una relación de pareja, exceptuando algún que otro beso y caricias esporádicas que en algunas ocasiones yo misma los buscaba. Por si no era suficiente, Midori ha estado fuera todo este tiempo, lo cual me facilitaba aun más las cosas.

Era martes por la noche e invité a Nat a dormir a mi casa, pues al día siguiente le prometí acompañarla al parque de atracciones aprovechando que era su día libre. Por supuesto, no íbamos a estar solas, Nao vendría también. Pero esta noche solo íbamos a estar ella y yo.

_– Gracias por invitarme–_ iba a besarla pero me quedé con los morros estirados pues Natsuki pasó de largo al salón.

_– ¿quieres algo de beber?, creo que tengo cerveza en la nevera ¿o prefieres otra cosa?–_

_– lo que sea estará bien–_ se sacó la chaqueta y se dirigió directamente al sofá, se la veía agotada y algo desanimada_– ¿Puedo usar tu baño?– _

_– Claro, pero no tardes, la cena ya casi está lista.–_

_– Gracias, pero ya comí, así que no esperes por mí y come tranquila.– _¿Qué fue eso?, ¿estaba evitándome o sencillamente estaba pasando de mí?, no me dio tiempo a preguntar pues su respuesta me dejó sin palabras y cuando quise reaccionar ya estaba fuera de mi campo visual. En la mesa, comiendo en absoluto silencio podía escuchar el grifo llenando la bañera. Me irritaba pensar que estaba ignorándome, que solo ha venido a dormir, se supone que está enamorada de mí, debería tratarme diferente ¿no? Si ha tenido un mal día ¿Por qué tengo que pagarlo yo? No me gusta quedarme con la duda, por lo cual me desnudé rápidamente y entré para interrumpir su baño. Aún estaba desnudándose en el vestidor cuando la abracé por la espalda.

_– ¿Un mal día?–_ besé su cuello que estaba totalmente descubierto.

–_No es nada–_ Natsuki se dio la vuelta y me besó en la sien. Entró por delante de mí en el cuarto de baño, donde solo encendió una de las luces. Me llamó en un gesto y las dos nos metimos en la moderna ducha. Abrió el agua, que salió inmediatamente templada. Con la palma de su mano fue ayudándome a desenredar mi recogido.

—_Estoy un poco cascarrabias hoy._ —Se rio. Apoyé después la sien sobre su pecho y sus dedos serpentearon sobre la piel de mi espalda mojada. Bajo su piel sonaba rítmico el corazón, tranquilo, sereno, sosegado, constante.

— _Ya me he dado cuenta—_susurré, y su pecho vibraba al ritmo de su risa.

—_Normalmente no soy así. Lo sabes–_

_– ¿Ha pasado algo?–_

_– Tonterías mías–_ quería insistir pero sabía que era mejor dejarlo pasar. _—Curiosa — _Se rio mirándome mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo índice pero después, Natsuki me cogió en brazos, de manera que mis piernas rodearan su cadera y mis ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos. Metí los dedos entre los mechones mojados de su pelo y la acerqué a mi boca. Nos besamos y después, un gesto que le salió solo, rozó su nariz contra la mía. Fue un mimo, un mimo íntimo que le habría salido de la misma manera con una persona a la que conociera de mucho más tiempo y con la que le uniera algo. No pude esconder que aquel gesto me descolocó y ella también lo notó, me dejó en el suelo para después coger el gel de ducha y seguir duchándonos de manera individual. Sin quererlo la atmósfera se volvió tensa y un solo roce de sus dedos en mi espalda desencadenó una pasión reprimida por ambas. Aquella noche hice mía a Natsuki, los "te quiero" y los "te echaba de menos" salía de mi boca como gemidos continuos y no me di cuenta hasta ese momento que lo decía de verdad, que salían desde algún lugar especial dentro de mí, que avivaban las mariposas dentro de mi estómago, que no dejaba callarme ni un segundo, eran palabras empalagosas, dichas con la garganta llena de eso que desbordan los críos enamorados. Confidencias, sonrisas, jadeos tan íntimos…, todo flotando en el agua, que empezaba a empapar el suelo del baño, y mezclados con los chapoteos que producía nuestro movimiento dentro de la ducha.

La mañana llegó y nos dirigíamos al parque de atracciones, pero primero pasamos por Nao. En todo el viaje, no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior, se me escapaba una sonrisa tonta cada vez que hacia contacto visual con Nat, tonteábamos, peleábamos infantilmente e incluso no pude evitar robarle un par de besos cada vez que nos topábamos con un semáforo en rojo. Aun no podía creer que nuestra relación haya cambiado en una sola noche, que lo que sentía se parecía más a Amor que a una simple simpatía de amistad, que dejé de ver a Nat como la solución a mis problemas financieros a una amante de la que no me quería alejar. Aun con Nao en el coche, seguíamos con nuestro coqueteo visual y nuestros juegos de mano, al parecer no le incomodaba y se alegraba por nosotras por el avance en nuestra relación, al parecer Natsuki la tiene informada, me pregunto ¿hasta qué punto?.

Ya en el parque Nao y Natsuki decidieron subir a un gran barco pirata que daba giros y sacudidas muy violentas, obviamente decidí quedarme en tierra y mirarlas desde abajo. Ellas no me discutieron pues tenían muchas ganas de subir. Mientras veía sus caras de pánico desde abajo no noté que alguien se puso a mi lado.

_– Buenos días, Fujino–san.–_ ¿Midori–san? ¡¿Qué cojones hace aquí?!–

_– __Sugiura–san, ¡que sorpresa!, no sabía que también vendrías al parque.–_ qué manera de romper un día hermoso – _Natsuki y Nao–chan están en esa atracción de ahí–_ señale a la máquina que no paraba de dar vueltas.–

–_Sí, las veo_– metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta mientras miraba sonriente a las chicas. Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió y tenía que hacer algo hasta que Nat volviera.

_– ¿Qué tal el viaje?, Natsuki me dijo que estabas trabajando en algo especial.– _suspiró con arrogancia.

_– Me ha ido muy bien–_ se giró hacia a mí – _he descubierto muchas cosas–_ esa sonrisa no me gustaba nada _– ¿y qué tal estas tú?–_

_–Muy bien, todo me está yendo muy bien–_ me volví a mirar a la chicas que está vez eran sacudidas por la máquina de un lado a otro, cambiando de sentido bruscamente.–

_–No lo dudo–_ no la soportaba, su aire de prepotencia me enervaba, no la miré simplemente la ignoré_. – dime, ¿qué tal está __Misao?–_ ¿¡QUÉ?! Mi cuerpo se paralizó, no sabía si había escuchado bien.

_–No... No te entiendo–_ fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

_–Te he dicho que ¿qué tal está tu prima Misao? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿está bien?–_ me ha descubierto, definitivamente lo sabe.–

_– No sé a lo que te refie...–_

_–Te crees que soy idiota–_ está vez saque fuerza donde no tenía y la encaré como pude _– sé lo de Misao, lo de la apuesta, lo del dinero.–_ ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué cojones se hace en estas situaciones? ¿Correr? Miré por el rabillo del ojo que la máquina se había detenido, era cuestión de segundos que Natsuki estuviera aquí, No podía soportarlo, no podía encarar esta situación, no de esta manera.

_– Por… Por favor… Por favor no le digas nada a Natsuki, deja que se lo cuente yo, por favor–_ me temblaba las manos, la voz, e incluso parecía perder la movilidad de mi cuerpo, me sentía clavada en el piso, sin opción a huir.

_– Tienes hasta mañana por la noche–_ susurró cerca de mi oído, después caminó hacia Natsuki, que esta cuando la vio se lanzó sobre ella fundiéndose en un gran abrazo–

00

Eso es todo por hoy T_T (tengo mucho sueño..) No tengo escusa, simplemente estaba de vacaciones y quise aprovecharlo al máximo con mi gente y recargar las pilas!

Dejen sus comentarios y díganme si les va gustando o no la historia por donde va

¡Nos leemos muy pronto! Bye~ ;)


	7. Chapter 7

—_Se acabó. — dijo exasperada._

—_No, aún no está todo perdido, puedo arreglarlo Youko, ¡sé qué puedo hacerlo!—._

**Capítulo 7**

Era de esperar que después de mi encuentro con Midori-san quisiera salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero sabía que eso sería lo peor que podía hacer. Avergonzada y nerviosa aguanté el tipo como pude ante Natsuki y Nao hasta que la causante de mi nerviosismo se despedía de sus amigas.

—_Nat, quiero enseñarte una cosa_— Dice Sugiura con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, por un momento creí que sacaría algo y se lo mostraría, pero no, solo siguió hablando— Ven a cenar mañana a mi casa. —

—_No puedo, mañana trabajo hasta tarde. —_ sonríe. —

—_No importa, ven después del trabajo. —_ insistió

—_Oye, si me has comprado algo puedo ir cualquier otro día. — _rio ante la insistencia de Midori.

—_No, es algo importante y no puede esperar. –_ El rostro de Midori se tensó al igual que el de Natsuki. Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un par de segundos, que para mí fue una jodida eternidad.

—_Vale. —_ Respondió algo confundida_. — allí estaré. —_ con un movimiento rápido y sin perder casi la postura, Sugiura tiró del cuello de la camisa de Nat hacia sí y la besó. Esos dos segundos que tardó en reaccionar y cortar con ese acto tan repentino, la mirada de Midori solo hizo contacto con alguien y fue conmigo.

—_Que disfrutes del resto del día… Fujino-san —_ se dirigió a mi haciendo una reverencia pero sin cortar el contacto visual, no respondí solo asentí levemente mientras mantenía su mirada pues no le daría el gusto de entrar en su juego. – _Adiós enana_— se despidió de Nao despeinándola ligeramente y sin parar de caminar.

—_Lo siento—_ dice Nat algo irritada. —

— _¿Debería acostumbrarme a esto también?_— pregunté a una Nat que seguía mirando a su amiga alejándose.

—_No, claro que no. —_ buscó mi mirada y responde algo nerviosa.

—_Bien, porque no pensaba hacerlo. —_ digo mientras le limpiaba bruscamente con los dedos el carmín que dejó Sugiura en sus labios.

—_Ella no es así_— volvió a ver a su amiga que poco a poco se perdía entre la multitud— _algo grave debe estar pasando. — _No respondí, estaba tan nerviosa que tenía miedo que ambas chicas lo notaran. Sugerí llevarlas de nuevo a casa para poder salir de ese tenso ambiente que se había formado con el repentino acto de Midori y pensar cómo salir de esa situación en la que me había metido, pero casi al instante, el móvil de Nat comenzó a sonar, era Biagio, su socio, que la llamaba para pedirle ayuda, pues tenía tanta clientela que no daba a bastó solo. Aceptó encantada, pues eso significaba dinero extra a final de mes.

— _¿Quieres que te lleve?—_

—_No es necesario, está cerca de aquí. —_ acarició brevemente mi mejilla, pues los actos amorosos solo estaban permitidos en la intimidad de nuestras casas. Fue unas de las cosas que le requerí cuando le pedí tiempo y un poco de espacio. –_te llamo luego_— le devolví el gesto y asiento levemente.

Solo quedamos Nao-chan y yo, le ofrecí llevarla devuelta a casa pero me pidió que la acercara a la estación más próxima. En ese corto trayecto ninguna de las dos habló, haciendo que me sumergiera aún más en mis pensamientos para encontrar una solución a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llegando a nuestro destino, me despedí sonriente de mi acompañante pero esta, justo antes de salir del coche, me advirtió de algo.

—_Shizuru-san, no es la primera vez que Midori se entromete en una relación de Nat. —_ Miraba con gesto enfadado hacia la entrada del metro y luego se volvió y me miró_— No caigas en su juego, ¿vale?— _Nao estaba preocupada por nosotras, pues el gesto de su amiga no le había hecho gracia a ella tampoco. Sonrío y acarició su frente para que dejara de fruncir el ceño.

—_No lo haré, te lo prometo_— sonrió y bajó del auto despidiéndose.

Salí huyendo de aquel lugar sin rumbo alguno, intentando tranquilizarme y pensar con calma, maldije una y otra vez mi situación pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada y que la única persona que podía ayudarme era la última con la que quería hablar.

Estaba tan nerviosa que estacioné el coche y comencé a fumar sin control, un cigarrillo tras otro, para cuando me di cuenta me había terminado la cajetilla entera. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que solo tenía dos opciones, pedirle ayuda a Youko y recibir una bronca monumental o contarle la verdad a Natsuki para terminar con nuestra prematura relación y despedirme del dinero.

—_Youko, necesito tu ayuda—_ tenía que elegir una opción y ya estaba acostumbrada a las broncas de mi mejor amiga_— No sé como pero… Midori lo sabe todo—_ lo solté mientras me golpeaba levemente la cabeza contra el volante en un acto de nerviosismo.

— _¿De qué estás hablando Shizuru?—_ respondió alarmada_— ¿Qué sabe? ¿Qué te ha contado?—_

—_Lo de Misao, lo de la apuesta y el dinero…— _

—…— no dijo nada solo la oía respirar.

—_Oye, lo siento pero en este momento necesito tu ayuda. — supliqué._

— _¡¿Có—cómo es posible que lo sepa?!—_

—_Creo que ha estado investigando a escondidas. —_ Aporreé el volante de la impotencia que sentía _— me ha dado hasta mañana para contárselo a Kuga, sino se lo dirá ella_—

— _¿sabes lo que eso significa?—_

—_No dejaré que se salga con la suya, Youko—_ gruñí.

— _¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! Cuando se lo cuente, ¡Kuga-san te mandará a la mierda!—_ gritó _– _ _esta es la excusa perfecta que ha estado esperando Midori para convencerla de volver a Europa. —_No había caído en cuenta de eso.

—_No lo permitiré. —_

—_Se acabó. — dijo exasperada._

—_No, aún no está todo perdido, puedo arreglarlo Youko, ¡sé qué puedo hacerlo!—_ no escuché nada más, solo el pitido que indica que la llamada se había terminado. Youko me colgó, no quería seguir con esto y no la culpo, ya daba por perdido cualquier posibilidad con Sugiura, es más, estoy casi segura que ha pensado que si Midori ha investigado mi entorno, puede que también lo haya hecho con "la chica de las cartas", atando cabos, habrá encontrado los lazos que nos une, reduciendo aún más sus posibilidades de tener algo con ella.

Estaba tan enfadada conmigo misma, no solo por dejarme acorralar de esta manera sin darme cuenta, sino también por el hecho de perder a Natsuki y a Youko a la vez, porque sabía que ninguna de las dos me volvería hablar después de esto. Salí del coche y comencé a caminar por los alrededores. "Piensa Shizuru, piensa". Me repetía una y otra vez, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que Sugiura se metiera en mi vida y se saliera con la suya. En ese momento, recordé lo que me había dicho Nao.

"_no es la primera vez que Midori se entromete en una relación de Nat"._

Llevándome a otro recuerdo anterior, al día en el que juré mi apuesta donde Misao soltó algo parecido.

_**Flashback**_

—_Cuando se trata de Natsuki, Midori se vuelve sobreprotectora, casi interfiriendo en sus relaciones, pues creo que tiene miedo a perderla o que descubra alguna verdad. —_

— _¿Qué verdad?—pregunté aburrida._

—_No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, creo que puede romper la amistad de esas dos. — _

— _¿y cómo sabes eso?—._

— _Porque la noche que pasamos juntas, tuvo una pesadilla y no paraba de susurrar "No se lo digas, no se lo digas Jill..." y al final dijo "espera, ¡Nat!" y se despertó muy nerviosa, cuando le pregunté quién era Jill, se puso histérica, intenté calmarla, hasta bromeé con decirle a Nat que Jill era un mentiroso y que no le creyera, pero se puso peor y se marchó._

—_¿Ajam, Y quién es Jill?—_

—_No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo, pero sé que ese hombre sabe algo que a Midori le atormenta y no quiere que lo sepa su querida Natsuki, lo mejor, es que no soy la única que la ha escuchado hablar en sueños, otras chicas dicen casi lo mismo. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**—****Jill no es un hom**bre…— _susurré, al instante la advertencia de Nao volvió a resonar en mi cabeza y todo tomo sentido al recordar lo que me dijo Youko sobre lo que más odia Natsuki.

"_el significado de la mentira en la vida de Kuga-san es diferente al nuestro, en ella puede significar estar fuera o dentro de su círculo de confianza, de su vida, de su corazón"._

—_Jill y Sugiura…—_ sin perder más el tiempo, llamé a mi prima para preguntarle la dirección de la casa de su amada, pues era la única que podía ayudarme en estos momentos. Conduje lo más rápido que pude, si la conclusión que había llegado era cierta, aún tenía una posibilidad de evitar que todo se desmorone.

Cuando llegué, me puse más nerviosa de lo que esperaba, pues sabía que si me equivocaba corría el riesgo de cagarla aún más. Respiré profundamente una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de tocar el timbre y enfrentarme con la mujer que me había arrinconado.

—_¡¿Pero qué cojones haces tú aquí?!—_ Entré en el departamento casi empujándola. Estaba totalmente sudada, con un top deportivo negro y pantalones cortos a juego, vendajes en muñecas y tobillos, una toalla azul en su cuello y una botella de agua en su mano. Por sus pintas, estaba haciendo deporte en algún lugar de la casa.

—_Necesito hablar contigo.— _

— _¿Crees que puedes entrar en mi casa como si nada?— _me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me arrastró unos pasos por donde había entrado—.

—_No me iré hasta hablar contigo— _me solté de su agarre y cerré la puerta.

—_Por última vez, fuera de mi casa o no respondo de mis actos—_ me amenaza apuntándome con su botella de agua.

— _¿De verdad piensas que eso hará que me vaya?—_ no respondió, presionó tan fuerte la botella que el agua salió proyectada hacia mí, despistándome por un momento, dio dos pasos y un gran salto, lo siguiente que sentí fue su rodilla en mi estómago dejándome sin aire. Me tambalee hacia atrás esperando agarrarme a algo para no caer pero ella siguió, cogió mi muñeca izquierda tirando de ella hacia arriba y con su pierna barrió las mías en la misma dirección haciéndome caer de espalda y volviendo a enterrar su rodilla a la altura de la boca de mi estómago.

—_Cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que tu rostro me era familiar. —_ giró bruscamente mi brazo arrancándome un grito de dolor. — _pero no salí de dudas hasta que cogí tu bolso y miré tu documentación. —_ con su mano desocupada, cogió la toalla sudorosa que le colgaba del cuello y me la metió en la boca para amortiguar mis gritos. _— Fujino Shizuru. —_ dijo en un tono sarcástico. _—Familiar del clan Viola, sabes, yo conozco a una chica con ese apellido, ¿y sabes qué más?_— volvió mi rostro para que la mirara a los ojos. _— Prometió vengarse de mí. — _

—_Suéltame por favor—_ quise decir pero en su lugar me salió una especie de súplica mal vocalizaba por culpa de la toalla.

—_Nunca pensé que esa niñata cumpliría su palabra y mucho menos que una mujer como tú se prestara a esto por dinero._ — Me quitó la toalla a medida que aflojaba su agarre_. — pero como siempre digo "la mentira siempre se descubre"—._

— _¿Cómo tu lío con la ex de Natsuki?—_

— _¿Qué has dicho?—_ al no responder, volvió hacer más presión en mi brazo_— ¡repítelo!—_

—_No eres la única que ha investigado, capulla_— me reí notando su nerviosismo. _— Sé que te acostaste con Jill cuando aún salía con Natsuki—_ Midori se alejó de mi sin quitarme la vista de encima y sin más comenzó a reírse descaradamente.

— _¿Eso crees?—_ volvió a reír. _— Y dime, ¿que más te ha contado tu querida primita?—_ siguió riendo.

— _¿Piensas que me lo he inventado?—_ me incorporé hasta quedar sentada y sonreí arrogante para que crea que iba enserio_. — No te voy a mentir, antes de empezar con todo esto, os investigué a las dos y supe de vuestro pasado preguntando a unas cuantas personas, y el nombre de Jill salió en varias ocasiones y lo peor, es que en más de una vez, vuestros nombres se enlazaban_—.

— _¿Sabes porque sé que estás mintiendo?—_ me señaló sonriendo. _— porque todo lo que cuentas lo has sacado de contexto de las conversaciones con tu prima y la gentuza que la rodea. —_ se cruzó de brazos. _— No sabes una mierda de mí. —_

—_Sé que mantienes un envío de cartas con una mujer de la ciudad_— volvió a reír bufándose de mí.

— _¿A sí? ¿Y qué más?—._

—_Y que habéis quedado el sábado en el mismo lugar donde encontraste su dosier—._ En ese momento su sonrisa se esfumó de su cara, dándome a entender que no ha investigado la procedencia de la chica de las cartas y que me daba una oportunidad mayor para que creyera que lo que contaba iba enserio. _—Que ella llevará un jersey rosa y tú una camiseta de calavera—._ Estas últimas palabras dijo a la vez que yo lo decía cayendo en cuenta que sabía más de lo que ella esperaba. _—tengo una grabación donde esa tal Jill me confiesa que tuvo algo contigo, más una carta que extraje del buzón de esa pobre chica que se ha enamorado de ti, donde confiesas sutilmente que has traicionado la confianza de tu mejor amiga, ¿Qué hará Natsuki cuando vea las dos cosas?—_ Sugiura no contestó pero podía ver su respuesta en su rostro_. — Yo si lo sé— _apoyándome en un pequeño mueble detrás de mí pude ponerme de pie_— te odiará y te sacará de su vida. —_su respuesta fue otro bofetón que me partió el labio.

— _¿Y haces todo esto por unos miserables yenes?—_ me reprochó, no contesté, pues hasta hace unos minutos no sabía porque lo hacía hasta que sentí un fuerte sentimiento de culpa si perdía la amistad de Youko. _— Puedo pagarte el doble de lo que te han ofrecido tus amigas. —_

—_Puede que al principio lo hiciera por dinero— _me limpié la sangre del labio. _— Pero ahora lo hago por amor. —_

—_Tú ni siquiera eres lesbiana, ¡maldita zorra_!— flexionó su brazo para darme otro bofetón con el dorsal de la mano pero se contuvo, como si una fuerza fantasma la detuviera._ — ¿Amor?, ¿tú?—_ volvió a cuestionarme. _– venga ya, sé que puedes mentir mejor Fujino, admite que lo haces por dinero, a estas alturas sé que te importa una mierda lo que yo piense de ti—._

—_Tienes razón, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, pero no te miento sobre mis sentimientos por Natsuki. —_

—_Esos sentimientos se borrarán cuando cobres la apuesta. —_

—_Renunciaré a ese dinero. — _

— _¿Por amor a Nat?— _en realidad lo hago por mi amistad con Youko. _—Ahora sí que no te creo. —_ rio abiertamente.

—_Como ya te he dicho, no me importa si me crees o no. —_ respondo firme. Midori me miró directa a los ojos, esperando algún gesto que me desmintiera, sé que aún no se tragaba nada de lo que le he dicho, ni yo misma me lo creo y mucho menos que haya elaborado un contraataque de la nada, pero por el momento, sus dudas y mi arte para mentir eran mi único chaleco salvavidas. Se acercó más, por un momento creí que volvería a atacarme, lo que provocó que me tropezara rompiendo una lámpara y un jarrón de decoración que estaba detrás de mí, pero solo se sentó en el sofá.

— _¿Cómo?— _me mira pensativa_— ¿Cómo has dado con Jill?—_

— _¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?—_

—_No. — _Respondió cansada, y menos mal, porque no sabría qué decir_. — pero sí quiero saber que te ha dicho de mí—._

—_En resumen… en la conversación no sales muy bien parada. — _dije con desagrado y ella negó levemente con la cabeza. —

— _Aquella noche salí sola_, _Nat trabajaba en la pastelería hasta la madrugada y no podía acompañarme, yo… solo buscaba divertirme. En la disco, vi a una mujer hermosa que se estaba enrollando con otra, era mi tipo, así que… llamé su atención—_sonreía amargamente mientras recordaba. – _no tardó nada en venir a mí y mucho menos en llevarme a su casa. Cuando lo estábamos haciendo por segunda vez aquella madrugada, alguien llamó al timbre. No hicimos caso y seguimos a lo nuestro, ella dijo "ya se cansará de llamar". Yo me reí, sentí lástima por la pobre diabla que esperaba afuera en esa fría noche. El timbre dejó de sonar pero casi al instante escuché una puerta cerrarse, me excitaba la idea de que su novia, rollo o lo que fuera esa chica, nos descubriera, pero cuando escuché su voz, la voz de Natsuki llamándola, caí en cuenta quien era la mujer con la que estaba follando. Intenté zafarme de su abrazo y sin saber cómo, pude esconderme debajo de la cama sin que Nat me descubriera. — _Al parecer, recordarlo le afectaba mucho—_ Natsuki le preguntó ¿qué estaba haciendo? Y la muy cínica respondió que se estaba tocando pensando en ella._

— _¿Natsuki se lo tragó?_

— _Le creyó. — _asintió con energía._ —y estuvieron juntas toda la maldita noche. No dejaba de escuchar a Nat confesarle su infinito amor y a esa Perra, recitarle poesía alemana._

— _¿Por qué me cuentas esto?—_

—_Quiero que sepas las dos versiones de la historia— _¿de verdad se creyó que hablé con Jill? ¿O es una trampa?—

— _¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar semejante gilipollez?— _digo casi gritando_— Sabías quien era Jill y te acostaste con ella porque te dio la gana—_

— _¡Mentira!— gritó aún más fuerte— ¡Solo sabía su nombre pero nunca la había visto!— _cubría su cara con sus mano haciendo presión—_ tres días después de aquello Nat la llevo a casa para presentármela y la muy idiota cayó en cuenta el por qué mi reacción de aquel día— _podía ver el odio en sus ojos al recordarlo, lo cual sé que está siendo sincera conmigo. —_se había acostado con la mejor amiga de su nueva conquista. —_ Supongo que el poder vomitar todo esto después de tanto tiempo hace que ni se cuestione si le digo la verdad o no.

_¿Y por qué nunca le dijiste que esa chica le era infiel? — _

—_Porque nunca la había visto tan enamorada, ni cuando estuvo conmigo—rio_

—_Pues no sabes lo mucho que te ha echado de menos estos días. — _me senté a su lado.

— _¿En serio_?— me pregunta, por su expresión queda claro que se alegra de oírlo.

—_Sí, siempre está defendiéndote y hablando de ti, de lo importante que eres para ella y lo mucho que te quiere.—_es la primera vez que le veo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro_— a veces te envidio, yo nunca he tenido ninguna amistad como la vuestra, ni de lejos— _

—_Natsuki es muy importante en mi vida—_

—_Midori, escucha yo… yo nunca pretendí todo esto, solo quería aprovecharme de la estúpida de mi prima y sacarme un dinerillo extra a su costa— _dije con la cabeza baja y algo avergonzada—

—_Lo siento Fujino, pero sigo sin creerte— _

—_Con tu historial, ni yo a ti— _rio cínicamente_. — pero lo entiendo, sé que es difícil de creerme después de todo esto, pero estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por Natsuki y no renunciaré a ella tan fácilmente. — _

_\- Escucha Fujino…-_

_-No sé si lo que siento por Nat es amor o no, pero me gusta estar a su lado, hablar con ella y me gustaría conocerla aún más- _

—_Ya lo veo_— dice mientras me presiona un chichón que se me había formado en la frente_— no creo que seas tan idiota como para recibir una tunda por alguien por la que no sientes nada— _retiro su mano de un golpe rápido y reímos al unísono.

—_Estamos empezando Midori, necesitamos espacio para saber a dónde nos lleva esto.-_

_-No dejaré que le hagas daño.-_

_-No lo haré-_

_-Lo mismo me dijo Jill.-_

_-¿A ella también le diste una paliza?- reí con dificultad._

_-¿Paliza? Cariño, apenas te he tocado- se burló- Pero Jill… ella si recibió una paliza, ¿no te habló de eso?-_

_-No- _baje la mirada, no podía sostener esta mentira mucho más, sentía que iba perder el control en cualquier momento. _\- no mencionó nada.-_

_-Es normal, después de lo que intentó hacer.- _siguió después de ver mi rostro confundido.-_ intentó chantajearme, quería que me acostara con ella a cambió de no decirle nada de lo nuestro a Natsuki.-_

_-Pero si le contaba la verdad, ¿no saldría perdiendo ella también?-_

_-¡Natsuki le importaba una mierda! solo quería divertirse a nuestra costa. -_afirmó_\- por eso la envié directamente al hospital- _se bufó_\- se metió con las chicas equivocadas.-_

—_Ni que lo digas, sabes defenderte— dije cuando intentaba ponerme de pie y poner fin a este encuentro — ¿judo?_

—_Karate— _me ayudó a incorporarme_— cinturón negro, tercer Dan. — _Terminó de decir intentando contener su risa burlona. —_ ¿No te lo ha dicho Natsuki?-_

—_No, no me lo ha dicho. —_me dirigí cojeando hacia la salida—_ si lo hubiera sabido no hubiese venido, por lo menos no sola. — _terminé vacilando.

—_Tienes que contárselo—_ exclamó seria y cruzada de _brazos. — tiene derecho a saber la verdad. — _sí, tengo que contarle la apuesta antes que se entere por otra persona.

—_Lo haré, te lo prometo, pero necesito tiempo— _asintió, pues comprendía que no era fácil, ya que al final, ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, su historia con Jill.

—_Fujino, si al final todo esto es por el dinero…—_ juntó sus manos e hizo tronar sus dedos— _sé dónde vives.— _asentí antes de girarme y salir de aquel departamento_— una cosa más…— ¿es que no va a dejarme irme nunca?—Mi cita del sábado, ¿debería arreglarme demasiado?—_

—_oh sí, ponte guapa. — _agradeció antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fuera del campo de visión de Midori, cogí el teléfono para llamar a Youko

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ sigue enfadada.

_-Tengo una buena y mala noticia, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?-_me apoyé de espalda contra la pared y estiré el brazo hasta dar con el botón del elevador.

_-No estoy para tus tonterías Shizuru así que voy a col…-_

_-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré-_ Esta aguafiestas, y luego se pregunta por qué sigue soltera_\- La buena noticia es que tu cita del fin de semana sigue en pie.-_

_-¿Cómo?-_ su tono cambió a uno más agradable_\- ¿Has hablado con Sugiura?-_

_\- Sí, y tranquilízate, no sabe nada de ti, por el momento.- _

_-¿Y la mala noticia?-_

_-la mala es que tuve que prometer no aceptar el dinero de la apuesta para convencer a Midori que deje de husmear en nuestras vidas y así también podré seguir viendo a Kuga - _solo de pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza.

_-No lo entiendo, ¿Puedes ser más clara?-_

_-tengo que colgar, te lo contaré todo mañana en la oficina- Pues podía escuchar que el ascensor llegaba._

_-Está bien… y… ahm, Shizuru… gracias.- _colgué. Me dirigí al ascensor para poder irme y terminar este día de mierda, pero no terminaba, pues al abrirse las puertas, apareció Natsuki tras de ellas.

— _¿Shizuru? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—_ por el tono sé que está mosqueada, iba a responder pero se percató de mi aspecto. _— ¿y esto?—_ dice acariciando el chichón de mi frente que parecía que tenía latido propio_. __—__¿Qué te ha pasado?—_ dijo ya alarmada al fijarse bien en mi estado.

—_Vine a defender tu honor—_ dios, tengo que apuntar todas las mentiras que he dicho hoy para que no se me olviden en un futuro.

— _¿¡Qué!?—_

— _¡Nadie besa a mi novia y se va de rositas!*— _tardó un momento en entender lo que le había dicho.

— _¿Midori te ha hecho esto?— _

—_Yo también le he dado lo suyo. —_ resoplé.

— _¿En serio?—_ ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

—_No, pero rompí un jarrón—_ reí _— y parecía muy caro_— dije con chulería. Por lo menos la hice reír. Y no sé porque pero al ver su sonrisa de nuevo, hizo que todo esto valiera la pena.

—_Voy hablar con ella, esto no se va a quedar así. — _

—_No—_ agarré fuerte su brazo _— ya está solucionado Natsuki, no necesito que intervengas—_

—_Pero...—_

—_Anda, llévame a casa. —_ la abrazo fuerte y apoyo todo mi peso en ella, volví a llamar al ascensor que se había ido_. —siento el numerito—_ me disculpé avergonzada por la pelea y mi actitud en general. _— me alegra que no lo hayas visto, ha sido patético. — _

—_No tienes que disculparte conmigo—_ me besó levemente en el labio hinchado _— me hace muy feliz el hecho que hayas venido a defender "mi honor". —_ ironizó.

_— _Hubiera sido genial saber que era Karateka antes de venir y defender "tu honor"— usé el mismo tono irónico que acababa de utilizar ella. _— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?—_

— _Porque no me lo has preguntado. —_ ríe burlona_. — Pero ya que me lo preguntas…—_ volvió a reír, esta vez sin disimular_. — también domina el taekwondo y algo del kick boxing._—

—_¿Y tú?— _

— _Soy muy buena en taekwondo. —fanfarroneó _

—_Pues recuérdame no enfadarte. _— dije riendo y entramos en el ascensor.

* * *

-Últimamente tengo más tiempo libre por lo cual terminaré esta historia. Será de 20 capítulos, así que casi hemos llegado a la mitad ;)

Publicaré uno o dos capitulo por mes.

También quería pedirles disculpa por mi demora pero que puedo decir… la vida es así de jodida xD!

Muy pronto se revelará más secretos y mentiras que traerá de cabeza a nuestras protagonistas. Pero por lo menos ya sabemos porque Jill nunca se despidió de Nat en persona jeje!

Por favor, Dejad vuestros comentarios y decirme por donde creen que irá la historia. Siempre los leo y me anima a seguir!

Gracias por leer y ¡hasta la próxima!

Andrew07 (Sí, me he cambiado el nombre -.- )

**Irse de rositas»:** 'salir alguien libre de culpa en algún asunto en el que se debería hacer frente a responsabilidades' o 'salir de alguna situación de balde, sin esfuerzo alguno'.


End file.
